High Spirits
by fire-panther24
Summary: He picked up the gun and pointed it at me.I knew this guy was a killer and by the look on his face I could tell he's killed people for lesser reasons.... Liley.
1. Killer Movies

**Disclamer:If I owned Hannah Montana then there'd be a little somethin-somethin going on between Miley and our favorite little skatebording cheerleader...did I just say that out loud?! D And no I don't own Happy Feet though i wish i owned the little Mexican penguins!So cute . ...on with the story.**

High Spirits

Lily couldn't believe her luck. She had finally gotten up the courage to tell Miley her true feelings and, to her surprise and eternal happiness, Miley felt the same way! So now here she was, walking to the movies on a nice bright and sunny day with her new girlfriend, feeling as if nothing in the world could go wrong. However, Lily, out of all people, should've known that she should never get too happy.

"Here we are Miley" Lily said as they walked up to the movie theater. They got into the line and bought tickets to see 'Happy Feet'.

"You want any candy Lily?" Miley asked. Lily just wanted a soda and Miley got some popcorn. Of course, Lily wanted to share the soda so she grabbed two straws.

"in case you get thirsty Miles" She said giving Miley a smile. They had gotten to the movies a bit early so they waited on a bench while the 'movie clean-up crew',(A/n:Dun da-da dun!Clean-up crew to the rescue!) as Lily called them, cleaned up the mess from the last show. While they waited they just talked and held hands, ignoring the people that gave them stares. As Lily had told Miley, "If they have a problem with it then screw them, they don't matter." Suddenly two men burst into the theater lobby. One had a knife and the other had a gun.

**Lily's POV**

"Nobody move and nobody'll get hurt!"said the knife dude. I was scared. I looked over at Miley fearfully. I felt her sqeeze my hand slightly. The guy with the gun was demanding money from the people behind the candy counter and ticket booth.

I felt like i needed to do something, the fear in Miley's eyes was killing me. I mentally kicked myself for not having my cell phone. I knew Miley didn't have hers because it was dead. I looked around for something that could help and there it was! On the floor was a cell phone, someone must've dropped it. It wasn't too far away and if the guy with the knife looked away Icould probably get it.

I waited and watched the guy, hoping he would turn around or something. As soon as he did I grabbed my chance. I went towards the phone trying my hardest not to be noticed but...

"Stop right there, Blondie!" Crap, caught by the guy with the gun."What do you think you''re doing?"

"Ummm...going to the bathroom?" I said

"Nice try,Toots. Now go sit over there next to Curly Locks he said pointing at Miley. Now that got me mad! First of all, he's pointing a gun at Miley, then he's bossing me around and calling me Toots _and _he called Miley "Curly Locks". Only two people can call Miley nicknames and he isn't one of them!

I started to walk towards Miley but halfway there I suddenly charged at the guy. I don't know what came over me but I tackled him and I got a good punch on his eye. I also managed to knock the gun out of his hand. Unfortunately it skidded over to the guy with the knife. He picked it up and pointed it to me. At that moment I regretted everything. I looked towards Miley with sorrow written all over my face. I knew this guy was a killer and by the look on his face i could tell he's killed people for lesser reasons.I looked back at Miley and locked eyes with her...

**Miley's POV**

I knew what was going to happen next. I saw the sorrow on Lily's face and the anger on the man's face. It all seem to go in slow motion. I heard the gun fire. I saw the bullet slowly make it's way towards Lily. I saw it hit her square in the chest, a fatal hit. As Lily is shot I hear screaming. Who's screaming? It's loud but far away at the same time. I realize it's me screaming. I feel the guy who use to have the gun grab me and clamp his dirty hand over my mouth. I have tears streaming down my face as I look into Lily's now lifeless eyes. I hear sirens out side and people shouting. I feel the guy let me go but I don't care about any of that. All that matters is Lily. As soon as the guy let me go I run over to Lily's body. I clutch her close to my chest and rock back and forth.

"Wake up Lily, wake up! Please come back i need you. You can't leave! You've got to come back!" I whisper over and over again. I don't want to believe what happened. Blood is coming out of the wound but I don't care that blood is getting on me as well. My dad is here, some how he heard what happened. I'm still holding Lily and crying my heart out. They have to practically pry me away from her body. I try to stand up but I can't, I just fall back down. My dad picks me up and carries me to the car. I hear him telling the cops to ask questions later. In the front seat i see and hear Jackson crying. I guess he heard that our beautiful, energenic Lily has died. I wonder if Oliver knows yet. He will soon enough if he hasn't. God, life is going to be unbearable without Lily.

**A/N:**So what do you think? This is just the first chapter more to come soon though!


	2. After Death

**Disclaimer:Ummm...I don't think I own Hannah Montana, do I? **

High Spirits

**Miley's POV**

It's been 8 months since Lily's death, 8 incredibly painfull months. After Oliver found out he became a wreck, we both did. Thery had announced Lily's death on the news and for a long time people kept coming up to me and Oliver and saying they were sorry. Bullcrap! They don't know what it's like to actually watch the person you love die. They don't know the pain when you see the life fade from your lover's eyes. They've never had their lover's blood on them. They've never felt that emotional breakdown. They never loved Lily like I did.

For the first two months it was like she was still here with me. Well, she's _always_ going to be with me but it was like her, I don't know, her spirit was still with me. Sometimes I could hear her voice and once I think I actually _saw _her but it was dark in my room and it could've been a trick of the moonlight. I miss her so much. I've written songs and poems about her and about my pain. At her funeral I sang one of my songs. Her death was so huge it even effected Hannah Montana's career. For a while I didn't sing at all but it was like Lily was there, nagging me to get back to my dream and not to disappoint all of my fans. So, eventually I got back to my Hannah life, though it just isn't the same with out Lola there to cheer me on. Me and Oliver became closer but no relationships! I still love Lily even though she's gone. Just like I still love my Mom, though she's been dead for quite some time. For a long time I kept having dreams about Lily. She would always be talking to me and I would respond to her. Those were the best dreams and I always hated waking up from them. I don't know what I'd do if I had to suffer another loss...I'd probably kill myself and just that thought scares me.

**Lily's POV**

Dying was, and is, so unreal. I don't even remember any pain from the shot. It was weird because I got shot but it was like the bullet just knocked me, or my soul, out of my body. I saw everything that happened after that moment. I saw Miley holding my body close and crying. I saw my parents, I saw my Mom and Dad cry. I saw those two guys get arrested. I even saw my body, my _dead_ body! But I still couldn't believe I was dead and I guess for that reason I got stuck on Earth. I couldn't get over my own death and for a while I followed Miley around. I tried to talk to her but I guess she could only hear me in her dreams because that's the only time she responded.

I know she heard me sometimes when she was awake because that was the only time I told her to continue to be Hannah and she eventually did. I was with her when she did her first concert after my death. Right before she went on stage I heard her say "Thanks, Lily", and I pretty much knew that she heard me. After a long time I finally accepted that I was dead and there was nothing I could do about it. Almost instantly after that I ended up in what I guess is heaven. I can still come back to Earth every once in a while and I always go and check up on Miley. She's been doing a lot better now but I can tell that she's still sad. Can't say I blame her...

Heaven's pretty cool, you know. It's just like Earth but your body never _needs_ anything, like having to go to the bathroom or having to eat or sleep. I like it. I can still do most of the things I liked doing while I was...alive. I can still skateboard and go swimming or I can dance to music. That part's a little weird because when I started missing music a red iPod just sort of fell out of the "sky" and landed in my lap (I was sitting, duh!). Of course I still have my dorky dance moves but I don't care. Another thing, my new iPod automatically updates itself without a computer and all the new music is stuff that I actually like! It's pretty cool, everything I miss suddenly appears before me.

**No POV**

Lily skated around on her skateboard, not really going anywhere and not looking where she was going. She pulled out her iPod and started listening to music. While she was changing the song she collided with a lady and knocked her over.

"My bad! Here, let me help you up." She said as she reached for the lady's hand to help her up.

"It's ok, dear. I saw you with your iPod and I know how kids can get carried away with their music," The lady said, smiling "In fact, my daughter is very into music, a bit too much but oh well." She shrugged and walked off leaving Lily behind.

There was something about that lady that seemed a bit familar to Lily, like she had seen her before but where. There was something about her curly brown hair and her sparkling blue eyes that was nagging at Lily. Who did that lady look like? It suddenly hit Lily like a semi-truck hitting a Honda.(A/N:lol randomness) That lady looked just like Miley! It must've been Miley's mom!(A/N:By the way I don't know Miley's mom's name so neither does Lily P) Lily got back on her skateboard and started skateing toward the direction that the lady went. Boy,that lady walk fast! Lily had just enough time to glimpse the lady's coat going around the corner before she disappeared from view. Lily started noticing that the sky was getting dark around here which was weird because it was never night. She really started getting freaked out when fog started coming out of no where. she was about to give up and go back when an out of place tent caught her eye. She walked towards it and cautiously(Sp?) stepped inside where she saw...

**A/N:**Ooo...what did she see? Ok I know what some of you guys are thinking, Why are the chapters so short? The answer is, I don't know! I try to make them longer but I am somehow physically and mentally incapable of writing long chapters.(wow just think about college...) Guess I'm just too used to writing short 5 paragraph essays in english. I promise I'll try to make them longer but I can't garauntee anything...and I think I spelled that wrong...

**New Note:** Just changed the number of months that Lilly's been dead so chapter 4 made more sense...carry on!


	3. The Tent

**Disclaimer:Do I have to put this every chapter? I don't own Hannah Montana but that would be totally cool if I did! I feel bad for not updateing sooner hangs head Here's your chappie.**

**High Spirits**

_**last chapter:**She walked towards it and cautiously(Sp?) stepped inside where she saw..._

**No POV**

...an old lady with huge eyes and a bunch of shawls and articals of clothing hanging from her(A/N:picture professer Trelawny from Harry Potter)T he lady was looking at some of those fortune cards. Lilly looked around. The inside of the tent looked like some psychic place, you know with all the palm readings and crysital balls. It creeped Lilly out a bit. She walked around looking at the different things. Suddenly the old lady looked up and stared straight at Lilly. Lilly stared back.

""What are you doing here? You are not supposed to be here, you are not allowed unless they ask for you." The lady said

"What? What the heck are you talking about, lady?" Lilly asked confused.

"You are not allowed! Leave now. Unless you need something, you have to get out!" She said again.

"You're not making any sense!" Lilly responded.

"This place is for the living. Go back to where you came from and don't come back unless you are called."

"Wha...? The living?"

"You are dead. Go back to heaven or hell or where ever you belong."

"Wait, are you saying that I'm...on Earth?"

"Yes, you are but you must go back or else you won't be able to get back and you'll be stuck here. I don't know how you got here but unless you need something or you want to be stuck on Earth you must go back."

"What could I need if I'm dead?"

**Lilly's POV**

Okay...creepy lady is starting to scare me. What the hell is she talking about and how did I get to Earth without having to go through the whole process with the Saints? What could I really need if I'm dead? Not like I have any real needs or wants besides wanting to _not _be dead but I don't think she could do that. Did she say something, I totally scaped(A/N:I meant to put spaced but I think scaped sounds better) out on her.

"What?"

"I said," She responded, clearly irritated that I wasn't listening, "there are many things dead people could want."

"Like what? All I really want is to be alive again or at least be able to talk to my family and friends."

"I can do that."

"What? How can you do_ that. _It's impossible!"I said. Honestly, does she think I'm stupid?

"Can do things that no one else can. One might say I have special...abilities." She said in a creepy way. Geez, this lady is weird!

"Ooookay...I think I'm just gonna go..." I start walking towards the exit.

"Wait, don't you want to see your friend? You know the girl?" I stopped in my tracks. Is she talking about Miley? How could she know her?

"M-Miley?"

"Yes, her, the one with the curly brown hair and blue eyes."

"How do _you_ know Miley?" I asked in almost a whisper.

"My child, I know lots of things. I even know how you can visit her for about 3 days _and_ she'll be able to see and hear you."

Oh my god. Actually being able to talk to Miley _and_ have her _hear_ and _see_ me? That would be so cool, the only thing better than that would be to come back to life!

"How can you do that?" I asked her.

"Just leave that to me. All you'll have to do is drink a simple concoction and you'll have what you want for three days."

"Will other people be able to see me and are you gonna do this for free?" I know there has to be a catch.

"Only the people that you want to see you will be able to see you. As for a fee, there is none but if you feel like putting some of my _other_ services to use then there _might_ be a fee."

"Like what other services?" I ask suspiciously.

"Like being able to restore your body and life to you."

A/N:Wow a lot of dialouge in this. Anyways next chapter is not coming up until I get at least four reviews cause I hate when people don't review, makes me feel like I suck


	4. Deal with an old lady

**Disclaimer: One day I wanted a puppy but my parents said no. Now that that's done I want to thank everybody that reviewed the last chapter, it makes me really happy D So here's your new chappie!**

**High Spirits**

**Lilly's POV**

I stood there with my jaw dropped open and my eyes wide. Was this lady serious? Could she really bring me back to life? Was that possible? Would I really be able to see Mom, Dad, Miley, Oliver, everybody again? Could I trust this lady? I had so many questions bouncing around in my head that I would've gotten a headache if I weren't dead. The lady was just standing there looking at me with a slight smile on her lips. I finally closed my mouth after about a minute.

"C-c-could you r-really do that?" I stuttered. This was un-freakin'-believable. The lady just nodded her head. I took a deep breath. Wait, hadn't she said that there would be a fee if I used her _other_ services?

"What would it take?" I ask.

"Hmmm...I don't really know. I've only done this once before but that was such a long time ago that I don't even remember what I charged." She said with a slightly confused look on her face.

"Are we talking money here or something else?" I asked. Hey, you never know if this lady could want something else!

"Money? Where would you get money, you're dead!" She said.

"Well, you said the 3 day thing was free right?" She nodded, "Well then I could go for three days talk to who ever I need to talk to and tell them about this. Then maybe I can get some money to pay you with." Yay! I just had a smart moment!

"Hmm..that is possible but even if you come back to life there is still one problem. You're dead to the world. To everyone Lilly Truscott died in a robbery attempt at a movie theater. How can you change that? There will be too many questions as to how are you alive." She said bluntly. She had a point. My family and friends might be able to believe I came back but the rest of the world? I need to think this through more. Hey, maybe this lady has some kind of potion or spell or something that can erase the memory of my death from people's minds. Maybe she can make it so everyone thinks that Miley and I went bowling instead of the movies and I never got shot!

I ran my idea by her and she said that she'd have to check her "books" to see if she could do that. It would be so totally awesome if she could! Hey, wait! She never told me how much she would charge me for coming to life.

"I will think on that but for now you must go while I get your potion ready." She said.

"What am I supposed to do? I'm sure, as you said, that I can't go back to heaven now."

"I don't know! Walk around or something!" She said sounding annyoned(sp?)

"Where are we exactly?" I had no idea.

"Seattle."

"WHAT?!" Wow, that was far. Then I saw the lady smile.

"I'm just kidding! We're in a secret location that I can not tell you but if you go outside and follow the river you will soon end up in a familar place." Ooookay. She's creeping me out again.

I left and followed the river, more like a stream, as the lady said. Funny, I didn't notice that when I first came but then again I was scared and confused at the time. Eventually the stream flowed to this place really near the beach. I got really excited. I was in Malibu, baby! Oh Yeah! Man, it felt good to be back;I hadn't been here for the last three months! I walked around the beach and saw Rico's Surf Shop. Hey! There's Jackson! Man, I would so totally hug him right now if I could. Oh My GOD! There's Oliver! Geez! I feel like it's been so long since I've seen him! Oh my God, I have to see Miley! I wonder where she is? Probably home or something.

I walked up to Oliver and just stared at him. He looked different somehow. More...mature or something. I looked at Jackson, he looked the same except his hair had grown a bit. I stood there and listened to their conversation. They were talking about girls( as usual, somethings never change) Jackson was giving Oliver horrible advice on how to ask this girl out. If I could, I would lightly hit Jackson and give Oliver some _real_ advice. That thought made me sad. There's a lot of things that I wish I could do but can't since I'm dead and all.

Geez, this sucks. I wish I had never suggested the movies. We could've waited to see '_Happy Feet'_! I was so happy that day and it ended up with me getting killed. Man, I was so stupid to even attempt to stop those thugs. I don't know who to blame, myself for attacking that guy, the other guy for shooting me, or the cop for not showing up in time. I guess the cops would've had to have been lightning fast to have stoppped a bullet being fired at almost point-blank range.

I realized I was crying. That's weird, I didn't even know I could cry in death. I have so much to learn about death but hopefully I won't be able to learn it all. God, I really want to be alive again. I want to have a body and be able to call Miley on the phone or go swimming with her on the beach. We were only together for one day, _one day!_ I love her so much and our time together was cut so short too soon by some retarded wannabe thug with an ugly face. I just hope that the werid lady can hurry and find out if she can do all that I ask for. If not I'll have to wait for a long, long, long, long, _long_ time until I can see and speak with everyone I love without ever having to worry about being seperated again.

**A/N:** Ok, I think this chapter was better length wise. This chappie seemed kind of boring to me but at least you get to see more of Lilly's emotions and thoughts about that day at the movies. I really don't know what to charge for the whole life-restoration thing so any suggestions? I'm always open to new ideas! And remember, no reviews no new chapters...unless I really feel like it.


	5. Lilly's Temptation

Ok, I'm writing this story at every chance I get. My mom and dad aren't home so I can use the computer until they get back. So try to enjoy this next chapter and review! I think this chapter is kind of funny D. Still in Lilly's POV.

High Spirits

I hung around the surf shop for a little bit but I eventually got tired of listening to Oliver's and Jackson's conversation. I decided to go to Miley's house and see if she was there. As I was walking over there I took a good look at everything as I passed it by. It felt very good to be back in Malibu. Almost every place I looked at brought back memories. I passed the ice cream shop and remembered the first time me, Miley, and Oliver hung out as friends. Oliver had slipped on some melted ice cream and as he fell he let go of his ice cream cone. The cone had flew through the air and landed on Miley's head. We all had a good laugh about that though Miley was a bit mad about having mint chip ice cream smeared all over her head.

I hope we can have more memories like that soon. I'm putting a lot of faith into this woman and her "magic". I decided to go to my house before Miley's and check up on my parents. My mom and dad seemed fine. I was very happy about that. Everybody so far has seemed to be doing better than the last time I saw them. Well, I guess 8 months is enough time to be sad over someone's death. Would've been enough for me. I continued walking to Miley's house. Once I got there I went inside and looked around. No one seemed to be home. I checked Miley's room and found the Hannah closet wide open. So it was a Hannah thing. Sure enough, when I went down stairs I saw a note on the fridge telling Jackson that Hannah had a CD signing. The note even said where the signing was gonna be at! Yes, now I can finally see Miley.

I don't know why but I suddenly got really excited. Why wasn't I this excited when I was walking to the house? I ran out the door and started towards Music Jams, the local CD store where the CD signing was at.(A/N: forgive me for the cheap name.) I'm glad that I could practically run forever because Music Jams was pretty far from Miley's house! When I got there I wasn't surprised to see a huge crowd around the store. I was so excited. I was finally going to be able to see Miley again, even if she was dressed as Hannah Montana! I stood in line for about a minute before I remembered that no one could see me so I could just walk up to the front. Stupid, Lilly! I chuckled to myself, sometimes I can be really slow.

I walked to the table where Miley was supposed to be sitting at. I guess I was early. I waited for 5 minutes then I heard some guy, probably the store manager, announce Ms. Hannah Montana to everyone in the store. Instantly everyone started screaming and yelling, "We love you, Hannah!". I laughed, I missed all that screaming. I missed being Lola. Then there she was. She was smiling and waving to all her fans. Oh My God! She looked absolutely **_BEAUTIFUL_**! Nothing could describe how she looked or how I felt when I saw her. Her sparkling blue eyes were amazing and her smile was just, I can't even describe it. I just wanted to run up to her and hold her tight and never let go. I wanted to kiss her and let her know how much I love her!

"Hey everybody! Are you guys ready for me to sign your CDs?" Wow just hearing her voice! It was like listening to the angel's choir back in heaven! I swear, I could not keep my eyes off of her! I was caught up in her sexy-ness.(A/N:I just had to put that in there!) I would give anything for her to be able to see me, hear me, touch me! Just looking at her and knowing she couldn't see me was killing me, metaphoricaly speaking. Man, I was sprung off that chick. Boy, the things I would do for her. I was around her the whole CD signing. Even though I thought she looked beautiful as Hannah Montana, I couldn't wait to see her as Miley, as MY Miley.

Finally, the CD signing was over and everybody left. I saw Mr.S come towards us(thought he didn't know I was there obviously) He told Miley to get in the limo so they could go home. Man, I forgot what it was like to be in a limo. I was giggling like a manic. I'm glad they couldn't hear me or they'd think they were crazy. As soon as they got home Miley went up to her room. Needless to say, I followed her. When she got there she took off her Hannah wig and tossed it on her bed. She ran her fingers through her hair like always and went towards her closet to get some normal clothes that didn't belong to the most famous popstar _ever_. She didn't get anything special, just a t-shirt and some jeans. It wasn't until she started lifting up her shirt that I realized she was going to change in her room. Wow, let me tell you, temptation was strong but I decided to give Miley her privacy so I turned around, no matter how much I wanted to look. Hey! Give me a break! I'm a fourteen year old girl!

I checked to see if Miley was done changing and sure enough she was. I followed her down stairs and we watched an episode of _Zombie High._ I laughed. I remember when me and Miley were fighting over Jake Ryan. Course I still think he's cute but he's a dirty old bum compared to Miley. I started cracking up at that thought. Suddenly Miley's head turned towards me or in my general direction anyway. Did she hear me laughing? Whoa, that was weird. We were both staring at each other straight in the eye and she didn't even know it. She started looking around then she just shrugged and went back to watching TV. She actually heard me!

**Miley's POV**

Wow, I must be losing it! I could've sworn I heard Lilly laughing next to me but that's impossible! She's dead! Though I _have _been feeling like someone's been watching me since the CD signing. I must really be going crazy. I'm starting to sound like Uncle Earl after he fell of that horse and rolled down the biggest hill at his farm! I continued watching Jake Ryan destroy countless zombies and save the day. After Jake came back from Romania he asked me to be his girlfriend. When he said that I laughed in his face for a solid minute. When I finally got myself under control I told him no, that I liked someone else and I had gotten over him. The look on his face was priceless! He was so shocked that someone could resist "Mr. Hottie-egotisical zombie slayer".

He came back about a month and a half after Lilly died and I should have thanked him for the good long laugh. After I turned him down he seemed to think that me and Oliver were going out because we always hung out and he didn't see Lilly. Finally, someone told him of Lilly's death and he understood but he still gave Oliver dirty stares whenever they passed each other in the hallway. Jake tried so hard to make me jealous by kissing girls in front of me or hugging them or telling them they were beautiful but it never worked. After a while he finally gave up and left me alone. I got a few offers from boys wanting to take me out but I turned them all down. Even if Lilly was dead I wasn't going to go out with someone for a long time. I mean eventually I would. Death is a permanate thing and I couldn't stay single forever! But for now I would take it easy on the whole dating thing. I wasn't even completly sure about my sexuality! I obviously liked Lilly but I still like boys, so was I Bisexual or what? I liked to think that but I wasn't sure.

I finally got tired of watching TV so I decided to call Oliver and see if he wanted to go down to the beach. When I called his mom told me that he was already down at the beach so I thanked her and hung up the phone. I went up stairs and got my bikini, a towel, some sunscreen, and changed in to shorts. When I got there Oliver was talking with Jackson, who seemed to be on his break.

"Hey Oliver! Your mom said you'd be here."

"Oh hey Miley! I was just about to get in the water, you coming?" He asked.

"Yeah, just let me change into my bathing suit."

"Well, hurry up! I'll be waiting right here." I swear he always complains about thing like this. That boy is such a doughnut. I went to go change into my bathing suit. It was nothing special, just a blue and green stripped bikini. I put on some sunblock and went out. Oliver had his back to me when I got out so I smacked him on the side of the head and started to run towards the water. By the time he turned around I was almost there. I looked back and saw him running towards me.

"I'm gonna get you for that, Miley Hope Stewart!" He yelled. Oh no he did not just use my full name! I was about to yell something back when he tackled me into the water. All I managed to get out was a choked scream before I was surrounded by cold ocean water. I wrestled out of Oliver grasp and went up for air. He came up and I splashed water in his face.

"Oliver, ya doughnut! You realize that something could've happened?" I yelled at him while laughing. He pulled a cute little pouting face.

"I'm sorry," his pout turned into a smirk, "but I'm even more sorry for this!" He splashed a whole mess of water in my face then took off swimming in the opposite direction. I took off after him yelling threats. We swam around for a long time but we finally got tired and got out of the water. We toweled off and changed into some dry clothes. By the time we were dry and changed it was 7 and I had to get home. I said bye to Oliver and started walking home. Today was a pretty good day, I had a fun CD signing, though my hurt like crazy after all that writing, and I had a nice time at the beach with Oliver. A smile was on my face the whole way home and it was still there as I got into the shower. It disappeared after I got in the shower. As I turned on the water something happened and I opeaned my mouth and screamed.

**A/N:** Oooo, what happened?! Reveiw and find out! I got lucky today cause my parents went to the casino so I had time to write this. I might be not be grounded because my mom just saw how good my grades are and they pretty much cancel out the thing that I did to get grounded in the first place. I might be able to get another chapter in tonight. If not well, I'll try to get another one on soon. Remember to reveiw cause I love those a lot! Cookies to everyone who reveiws! (::)


	6. The Potion

**Disclaimer: I updated my iPod! I still don't own Hannah Montana but I'm saving my money! Starts as Miley's POV**

**Last chapter:**_As I turned on the water something happened and I opeaned my mouth and screamed_.

High Spirits

The water was ice cold! I tried to jump out of the shower but my foot slipped on the side of the tub part and I felt and hit my head. I sat up and rubbed my head. I heard my dad knock on the door and ask if I was ok.

"I'm fine Daddy! I just slipped and the water is cold!" I yelled.

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you, Bud, but the hot water is gone for a bit. Now you can wait until I fix it, which will be a couple of hours, or you can take a cold shower." He replied throught the door.

"Fine, I guess I'll take the world's coldest shower!" I shouted back. So I took a shower. The water was so cold, I was shivering and my teeth were chattering when I got out. I quickly toweled myself dry and changed into some warm clothes. I was just about to plug in the blow dryer when the power went off.

"DADDY!!"

"Sorry 'bout that!" He said as soon as the lights came on. I rolled my eyes and dried my hair. As soon as I was done I went to my room. I got out my iPod and put it on shuffle songs. I winced as Hinder-Lips of an Angel blasted through the headphones. I quickly turned down the volume and laid down on my bed to listen to some good music.

I must've fallen asleep cause next thing I know I'm waking up at 2:00 AM. My iPod was still on but the battery was totally dead. I turned it off and got my blanket. I fell asleep almost instantly. At first I had a silly dream about me, Oliver, and Jackson joining a circus and I was getting jealous because Oliver was the star but that dream quickly faded. It was soon replaced by a more serious dream, one that I hadn't dreamt in a long time.

In my dream me and Lilly were sitting down in my room talking. We mainly talked about what has been going on since she's been gone. She looked exactly the same, just how I remembered her. Actually, no, she didn't. She looked even more gorgous(Sp?) than ever. We kept sneaking looks at each other. Lilly had this look on her face like she wanted nothing more then to pin me down on my bed and kiss me until we _had_ to stop. I'm pretty sure the same look was on my face too. Suddenly, Lilly started to lean closer towards me. She brought our faces so close, we were barely centimeters apart. We stayed stareing into each other's eyes. Then she closed the gap between us and kissed me on the lips. It was a soft, sweet kiss and she pulled away quickly. She looked at me with a cute shy smile on her face. I laughed and leaned in to kiss her again. Our lips were just about to meet when...

...my alarm rang. I woke up with a start. I looked around my room, half exspecting Lilly to be there. I brought my fingers to my lips. That dream had been so real. It was like she was really there and we had really kissed. But that was silly, I told myself, Lilly's dead, you can't have kissed her. With a final sigh I got up and started getting ready for school.

**Lilly's POV**

Oh my God, I can't believe I just did that. I actually went into Miley's dreams and kissed her! The only thing that could've made that better would've been if she was awake and I had a physical body, not this..this..I don't even know what this is! It's exactly like my old body but this one isn't real or at least on real in Earth standards. This is like some weird synthetic ectoplasmic ghostly thing! I mean, what human can go through things at will? And if something gets thrown at me? It just goes right through, unless I decide to catch it, then I could hold it. That is kind of freaky though. Whatever...

I waited for Miley to finish getting ready for school. Dude, this girl could have a whole day and she still would say she wasn't ready! I followed her around and had fake conversations with her.

This is how they went:Lilly:Hi miley. What cha' doin'? Lilly(as Milry): Nothing much, just going to school. Lilly: Oh, that's cool...Real dorky huh? I was so desperate to talk to her or Oliver or even Jackson for cryin' out loud! I was so tired of standing by and watching everything go on.

I got bored of school during second period so I decided to wander the streets of Malibu. There wasn't much that I hadn't already seen. Just as I was starting to get bored again I remembered my iPod. I laughed to my self as I remembered how I got it. I started walking towards Miley's house while listening to my iPod. I started thinking about the lady in the tent and decided to go back there to check if she found what she was looking for. So I turned around and headed in the direction of the tent.

I was singing along to Here It Goes Again by Ok Go when I saw the tent. I turned off my iPod and walked inside. I looked around and didn't see the lady there. I was about to leave when I heard a noise behind me. I turned around and there she was. She looked tired, like she didn't get any sleep last night. She had a goofy grin on her face. She came towards me and it was just then I noticed how short she was. She was about half a head shorter than me. She stopped about 3 feet away from me.

"I did it! I did it, Lillian!" She said in an excited voice. Ew, she called me Lillian. She did a weird little victory dance and raised her arms above her head. "I made tha potion. I made your three day potion! Woot! I didn't think I'd remember how to make it!" She exclaimed. Being around her right now suddenly made me feel 16, don't know why. She held up a little vial of some nasty smelling green stuff. It was steaming nad it looked like liquified grass or spinach. I gagged after I got a whiff of it.

"_That _is the potion? I have to drink that? Ewww!" No way was that going down my throat!

"Yes, you have to because if you don't you won't be able to talk to your precious girlfriend Miley." I giggled when she said girlfriend. She said it like a 6 year old making teasing their older brother or sister. I had to admit though, she had a point about taking the potion.

"Ok, when can I take it?" I asked grudgingly.

"You have to take it at night so the potion will have some time to strengthen." Ugh, I could not believe I had to take some sludge. Luck for me, the walk over here had taken so long that it was almost dark. I started getting nervous when I saw the sun set. I was scared that the potion wasn't going to work and that I wouldn't be able to talk to Miley or Oliver or anyone until _they_ died. I was also dreading taking that potion. Finally the time came and the lady gave me the potion.

"Drink it all up now Lilly! Don't waste a drop!" She said perkily, which got on my nerves. Here I am, about to take a potion made by some weird old lady that I didn't even know. I didn't even know her name! I asked her.

"My name? My name is Evelyn. Why do you want to know?" Evelyn? Looking at her, I thought the name fit.

"Just out of curiosity." I replied. Ok, I _was_ tying to stall but I eventually took the potion. It was the sickest thing I ever tasted. It was even worst than the time ny brother shoved mud in my mouth. I almost spit it out but I swalloed it. Evelyn told me it would take about half an hour to start working. I told her I would be waiting at Miley's house if she needed me for anything. She told me she would be looking up the stuff for the life revival potion. I thanked her and started on my way to Miley's house. I couldn't wait to try this out.

**A/N:** K, kind of short but I had to work fast. I'll update soon! Remember to review cause I got no reviews last chapter.


	7. Miley meet Lilly

**Disclaimer: If I owned Hannah Montana I would probably share with ****Luvs-Mitchel-Musso**** Cuz she's cool and if you've read her stories you'll know why.**

High Spirits

I was about half way to Miley's house when I decided to have some fun with Oliver. I mean, everyone thinks I'm dead right? Well, why shouldn't I go to Oliver's house and give him a little scare? Oliver was way more freaked out by this stuff than Miley and I could use a bit of a laugh. On the other hand, I really wanted Miley to be the first one to see me. I stood there for a long time trying to decide what to do. Should I go scare Oliver or have the beautiful Miley see me first? I decided that I could always scare Oliver later so I continued on my course to Miley's house.

I was actually shaking with excitment but I was also afriad that the potion wouldn't work. What if Miley thought she was crazy or something and ran away? What if she thought _she_ was dead? So many questions started popping into my head at once. Some of them even made me think about going back and forgetting this whole thing but I wanted to talk to Miley so bad. I got to her house and noticed that the car wasn't in the driveway. Maybe she wasn't home. Only one way to find out.

I walked in through the back door seeing as the front was locked. These people never lock their back door. I looked around, no sign of Jackson or Mr. S. I walked up stairs and heard music from Miley's room. So she _was_ here! Her door was closed and I still wasn't sure if the potion had taken effect yet. I knocked on the door, if she heard that then surely the potion had taken effect. At first there was no reply from the other side of the door so I knocked again. This time I heard something.

"Jackson? Is that you? What happened? Did your baseball game get cancelled?" I heard Miley shout. Baseball? Since when did Jackson play baseball? I grinned slowly at the thought of Jackson trying to play sports. That'd be such a funny sight! The grin stayed there as I had an idea. "Jackson?" She sounded unsure now. Her imagination is probably going wild and making her think there's a robber outside of her door. "Dad? Oliver? Wait, why would he be here? Stupid Miley getting scared. It was probably nothing or something from the radio that you heard. Yeah, that's it!" I laughed. Was she actually talking to herself?

"No Miley, it wasn't the radio." I said outloud, forgetting for a moment that she could hear me now. My eyes went wide as soon as I realized that. I heard a loud thump from Miley's room as she, most likely, fell off her bed.

"What the hell?! Did I just hear correctly?! Am I going crazy or what because I swear on my entire stock on Hannah stuff, including my guitars, that I just heard Lilly's voice outside my door!" Wow, that was a big thing for her to swear on. Hmmm, so she did think she was crazy. Heck, I would to if I thought I heard a dead person outside my room door. I heard her footsteps come slowly to the door. I saw the doorknob slowly turn and the door open cautiously(sp?). Her head carefully peeked out. Her eyes went wide open and her jaw dropped. I guess the potion worked. I waved.

" 'ello Miley! Fancy meeting you here!" I said in my signature (fake) british greeting. (An inside joke between me and Miley) I burst out laughing at the look on Miley's face. What happened next was so predictable. She fainted. I laughed even harder and dragged her to her bed. By the time she came around my laughter had died down to a chuckle. She sat up with her eyes closed and rubbed her head.

"Ow, my poor little head. I could've sworn I just saw..." She stopped saying as she opened her eyes and saw me sitting there with a _huge_ grin on my face. She looked like she was about to faint again. I gave her a mock angry look.

"Now none of that, Miley Hope Stewart! You've passed out on me enough for one day."

"But it's only been once and I had good reason too!" She said. Leave it to Miley to be angry, joking, and defending herself when staring at her dead best friend. "What is going on? You're supposed to be dead! Ugh, my head hurts!" She said in one breath. I looked at her with an amused grin on my face. She glared at me. "Wipe that smirk off your face and tell me what's going on."

"Well, you're handleing this much better than I expected." I said with the 'smirk' still on my face.

"Jesus, Lilly! Cut the crap and explain to me why I'm seeing someone that's been dead for almost a year!" Wow, _somebody_ was a little cranky.

"What? Don't believe in ghosts?" I was having fun with this, can you tell? "Well, I could tell you but it might take a while."

"Whatever, I don't care. Just tell me already!" She said even more annoyed than before. So I told her my whole story, and I mean the _whole_ story, starting from the time I was shot.

"...Then I drank the potion and came over here." I finished. Miley looked amazed at some of the things I told her, especially the part about heaven and the possibility of coming back to life. "Miley?" I asked after about 30 seconds of her not speaking.

"Are you freaking SERIOUS?! I mean Lilly, coming back to life!? Wow. Has...um...Evelyn told you what she wants yet?" She asked. I shook my head."Oh." She looked down and stayed quiet for a moment. She looked back up at with a look of hopfulness in her eyes. "Lilly, this is perfect! You don't know how much I missed you! Oliver is a good friend but let's face it. He's no you!" She said.

I laughed. "I should hope not Miley! Oliver so can not pull off the awesomeness that is Lilly Truscott! I am way better than him. No way he could be this sexy!" I said laughing even more.

"You got that right." Miley said joining me in my laughter. "Hey, Lilly?" She said after the laughter died down.

"Yeah?"

"Did, Did you really see my mom?"

"I'm not sure Miley but she looked a lot like you, same hair, same eyes." I said.

"Oh..." She was just about to say something else when we heard the front door open.

"Miles? Miley? Your borther and I are home!" We heard Mr. S shout. My eyes went wide. I didn't want them to see me yet! I looked at Miley franticaly. She pointed to her closet and I quickly ran inside. I heard Mr. S open Miley's room door to see if she was there.

"Hey Miley. We're back and we brought some food. You hungry?" He asked her.

"Uh, yeah I'll be down in a mintue just let me get a sweater, I'm cold."

"Alright but don't take long or Jackson'll eat your fries." He said then left. Miley closed her room door and opened the closet.

"What're we gonna do? I can't just have a dead person in my closet!" She said frantically.

"Why not?" She gave me a look."Just kidding! I'll hide whenever one of them comes upstairs, ok? Just go eat your food." She nodded and went downstairs. While she was gone I started thinking. If Evelyn can find a memory erasing thingy who do I want to forget this ever happened? The more I thought the more I just wanted me and Miley to remember. I didn't want to go through complications with my parents and everybody else. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even notice Miley come back into the room. She kicked a shoe next to me to get my attention.

"Geez, you'd think call your name five time would get your attention!" She said irritably.

"Sorry, _Ms. Johnson._" She frowned when I called her that. It was the name of the most hated english teacher at our school. I gave an innocent smile and tilted my head which made her smile.

"You've got to be more alert. What if it was Jackson or my dad that came in here instead of me? How'd you explain that?" I sighed.

"I know, I know. I was just caught up in my thoughts. Listen, I was thinking, I dont' really want anyone besides you and me to remember that I died. Maybe I can have Evelyn to that?"

"Are you sure Lilly? You don't want your parents to know?"

"I especially don't want them to remember!"

"What about Oliver? He's your best friend too. He deserves to know." I sighed again.

"Miley, I know he's my best friend but I'm not sure I want him to remember the sadness." She shook her head.

"Do whatever you feel is the right thing."

**A/N:** Alright! New chapter. I bet you didn't expect Miley to take it so well, huh? Hang in there Miley/Lilly fans! More of that coming soon! Remember to review! BTW, The whole british thing is a joke between me and my friends. We started saying that after we saw the Kellog's commercial for rasin brand or something. Miley seems a bit out of character here.


	8. Some time together

**Disclaimer: So, yeah, I don't own Hannah Montana, obviously. I wish I did though. So anyway read and remember to reveiw!**

High Spirits

**Miley's POV**

The sun was shining through my window and hitting my face but I stubbornly kept my eyes closed. I guess I didn't want to wake up and realize that I dreamed everything that happened last night. Part of me was being realistic and telling me that I _didn't_ see Lilly and she's _not _coming back but another part of me is saying yes I _did _and yes she _is_. Needless to say, I was confused. Only one way to find out. I got up slowly and looked around. I forgot if Lilly stayed in the closet or not. I decided to check after I got ready. Thank God it was a Saturday! I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth, washed my face, combed my hair, you know all the usual stuff.

I went back to my room to change, I never change in the bathroom. I just hate it. I walked in and Lilly was there, sitting on my bed reading one of my many magazines. She looked up when I walked in. I raised an eyebrow at her and she stuck her tounge(A/N: That looks spelled wrong to me but oh well.) out at me.

"What? I have to get caught up on what's happening in the world!"

"Yeah because knowing what Jessica Simpson and Taking Back Sunday are up to is _so_ important!" I said sarcastically. She just rolled her eyes at me and I laughed.

"You took long enough in the bathroom. What'd you do, fall in the toilet?" Same old Lilly, always cracking jokes and being a wise-ass. I walked over to my closet and picked a pink shirt and some jeans. I stared pointedly at Lilly. "What?"

"Turn around or something so I can change!"

"What's the big deal? You did it all the time in P.E." I was about to say something to that but I realized she was joking. She turned around and I changed. "So what's on the agenda for today?"

"Nothing much. Oh, yeah! Jackson and my Dad are going to go...somewhere...for...something..." I trailed off. I totally forgot where they were going to go and why. I just knew they were going somewhere.

"Good. So I don't have to be cooped up in this room like some kind of animal and we'll have the place all to our selves." She pointed out. I nodded.

"True, very true but what're we gonna do the whole time?" I asked. She shrugged.

"We'll figure out something."

I nodded. Then I heard a knocking on my door. Lilly jumped off the bed and went under it. I opened the door and my dad was there. He looked around the room.

"Who you talkin' to Miles?"

"No one!" I said quickly. "Absolutly no one. Why would you think that?!" I cringed, I sounded totally suspicous.

"Are you sure 'cause I could've sworn that I heard voices coming from here." He said looking at me intently.

"I was just...talking to myself." He looked at me funny. "I was...planning out my day! Yeah, see no reason to worry or anything. It's perfectly normal in here!"

"Right...well breakfast is ready downstairs and after that me and Jackson are gonna go take his car to get fixed and he needs some new things for baseball." I nodded. He turned and left down the stairs after taking one last look around my room. I looked under the bed and was greeted with Lilly's face about half a centimeter away. I backed up a little bit.

"Well, I assume you heard my dad?"She nodded. "Good, well I'm just gonna go eat breakfast then I'll come up as soon as they leave, alright?" She nodded again.

"But hurry up." She said as I reached for a pair of shoes from under there. I smiled and went to eat breakfast. Mmm...My dad's famous pancakes. As if on cue Oliver walked through the door.

"Oh, yummy!" He said as he ran to get some. I gagged as he put about 2 gallons on syrup on them.

"I guess you're just in time Oliver. These are fresh off the griddle(sp?)" My dad said to him.

"Hey, quit hoggin' all the syrup Oken!" Jackson yelled at him as he snatched the bottle back. As soon as Jackson and my dad finished eating them got up and started walking towards the door.

"Alright Bud, we're off. If you need anything you know my cell number and Oliver?" Oliver looked up from his pancakes. "Try not to do anything stupid, especially with or around Miley." Oliver blushed about ten different shades of red and looked down at his pancakes. I laughed. I knew Oliver didn't like me like that but it was fun to see him get embarrassed. My dad smiled and winked at me as he stepped out the door.

"Well _that_ was awkward." Oliver said.

I laughed. "Yeah, for you anyway." He glared at me. We started watching TV and talking. I was down there for about 20 mintues before I remembered that I still had Lilly hiding under my bed! I started going up the stairs.

"Hey! Where you going?" Oliver asked.

"I...uh...need to do something in my room." I answered.

"Like what?" He asked slightly confused. I quickly thought of an excuse.

"It's a girl thing..." I said. He gave me a blank stare. I sighed.

"You know, a _girl_ thing that happens _once every month..._" He still looked clueless. "Gosh, I'm gonna have to spell it out aren't I?" He nodded. "I am on my _period, you idiot_." I practically yelled. It was a lie but whatever. His jaw dropped open and he blushed again.

"Oh! I, I understand now." He said awkwardly. Wow, I didn't know Oliver was _that_ slow. I laughed and went upstairs. I walked in my room and Lilly looked bored out of her mind. She looked up when I walked in.

"Where have you been?! I'm so bored up here! It's like being grounded!" She said.

"I'm sorry but Oliver came over and well you know..." I said. She sighed.

"Can you get rid of him? I really don't want to be locked up in here doing nothing but reading magazines."

"I'll try ok?" And with that I walked out. Oliver was right where I left him. Geez, what should I say to get rid of him? Think Miley think! Oliver turned around suddenly and saw me on the stairs.

"Hey Miley, my mom just called. She said I have to go home and help my dad with the yard work and I have to wash the cars too." Yes!

"Oh, ok. Call you later?"

"Definately. Bye Miles."

"Bye Ollie." I said as he walked out the door. I locked the door and went back upstairs. "Ok, he's gone Lilly." I said as soon as I entered my room.

"Finally!" She ran out of my room and went downstairs. "Oh man! Your dad made pancakes?! I wish I had an appitate(sp?)" She said. I had almost forgotten that.

"Can't you still eat?" I asked. She shrugged and jumped on the couch.

"Anything on?" She said as she grabbed the remote. First thing that came on was Zombie High. I swear they never take that show off! She turned to face me. "So Miley, what happened with Jakey here?" She asked with raised eyebrows and a smirk. I told her about Jake and everthing and she laughed a bit too. "Do you still talk to him?"

"Sometimes, not much though. We the kind of friends that just say hi when they pass each other in the hallway." I said simply.

"So you weren't even interested after he came back?"

"No, I just didn't like him anymore." She smiled.

"Aww, you stayed loyal to me." I blushed slightly.

"Well, yeah. You know how it is..." I trailed off. There was a moment of silece between us before she spoke up again.

"Did you ever tell anyone? About, you know, us?" I bit my lip.

"No, I didn't feel like there was a point if it even wasn't for half a day." I could tell she was staring at me but I couldn't meet her gaze.

"Not even Oliver?" I shook my head. I tried to focus all of my attention on an orange that was on the coffe table. Another awkward silence passed between us. Lilly, once again, broke the silence.

"I understand Miley but I just want to know one thing." I forced myself to look at her. "Are you ashamed? Do you feel like this is not right?" She asked. I sighed then shook my head.

"No I'm not ashamed or anything like that, I just...I don't know. This is new to me you know? You're the first girl that I've ever had feelings for and I'm just not used to it. Before I was almost completly sure I was straight but now I'm not sure of my sexuality. It gives me a headache just thinking about it but no Lilly. I'm definatly not ashamed of what's going on between us." She smiled.

"I know what you mean on the whole confusion thing. I feel like that sometimes too. Anyways, I so happy that you're not ashamed." She reached over and hugged me. I was surprised at how warm she was. I guess I expected her to be cold since she's dead and all. We spent the rest of the afternoon watching TV. She had her arm around my shoulders and I leaned my head on her shoulder. I was happy for the rest of the day, even after my dad and Jackson came back and Lilly had to got upstairs again.

**A/N:** Ok, a little more LillyMiley in there or as I now like to call it, Liley. Hope you liked this chapter and remember to review!


	9. First Kiss

**Disclaimer: Don't you know by now that I don't own Hannah Montana? Still Miley's POV. **

High Spirits

I woke up late the next day because I had stayed up late talking to Lilly. I woke up and smiled. Lilly was laying down next to me. I was never sure if she slept or not. I put my arm around her in a small hug.

"Morning, beautiful." She turned around and smiled.

"If you don't mind it's The Beautiful, Glamorus, and Amazing Lilly." I laughed.

"Ok Miss Lilian Truscott." She stuck her tounge out at me when I called her Lilian, she hated that. I streched and looked at the clock. It was already 11:30! Stangely, I didn't hear any noises from downstairs.

"What happened to my dad...and Jackson?"

"They went somewhere, don't know where but somewhere. You know, they go out a lot." I nodded.

"I don't know how they have so much to do everytime they go out." I layed there for a bit before speaking again. "I think I should get up but I'm too lazy." Lilly rolled her eyes. I still had my arm around her. We just layed there, looking at each other, thinking our own thoughts. Lilly spoke up.

"Miley, do you know that you have really beautiful eyes? They're like blue diamonds." She smiled. "Diamond eyes, _my_ diamond eyes." I smiled at her. She was so sweet! I suddenly felt the urge to kiss her. I wanted to but I was too shy to make the first move. I guess Lilly was thinking the same thing cause she started closeing the space between us. I started getting closer too. I closed the small space between us and brought our lips together. It was a nice sweet passionate kiss. I pulled back slightly and grinned at her. She was smiling too. She leaned in again and we shared another kiss but this one was longer, much longer and I enjoyed it much more. When we finally broke apart we were both giggling slightly.

I looked her straight in her beautilful blue eyes and smiled even more, if that was possible. "That was nice." I said. She blushed slightly.

"It was very nice." She said. "You have really nice lips."

"Thanks." I laughed. I was about to tell her how good she was at kissing when I caught sight of the clock. It was already 12!I groaned. "I have to get up now." I pouted. "I don't want to. I wanna stay here with you." Lilly smiled more and told me to get ready. I gave her a look and got up. I did the usual and went to my room to change. I walked in and Lilly was laying down with her hands behind her head and she was looking at the ceiling. She looked at me from the corner of her eye and pointed to the edge of the bed. There was an outfit already picked out for me, a really cute outfit. I thanked Lilly and changed. I still had her turn around, I wasn't quite ready for her to see me without my pants or shirt.

After that we both went downstairs. I noticed she was wearing some of my clothes. I asked her about it and she said she was tired of wearing the same clothes two days in a row. I raised an eyebrow at her and she shrugged. We got bored and decided to make chocolate chip cookies.

"Miley. Miley! Pass me the flour." I passed her the flour and went back to getting the rest of the ingredients. "Mi-ley." Lilly said in a sing-song voice. I turned around and Bam! I got a face full of flour. I gasped and got a mouth full of the stuff.

"Oh hell no! You did not just throw flour in my face." I said and threw some back at her. It erupted into an all out flour war. Soon we were on the floor, laughing and overcome by giggles. I pushed her playfully and started getting up.

"Come on Lilly. You started this mess now you're gonna clean it up!" I said as I dusted myself off. She pouted, I squealed inwardly, she looked so cute like that! I tried to get a no-nonsense look on my face. "Now none of that, young lady. You help clean this mess up right now!"

"But I don't wanna!" She pouted even more. I couldn't resist that face! I avoided my gaze an pretended to look for the broom to clean all the flour off the floor.

"Come on Lilly!" I looked back at her and she still had the pout on her face but I could tell she was trying to hide a smile. I sighed and looked upward.

"Lilly, that's not fair! You can't pull that cute face against me! Now start helping me clean up before my dad and Jackson get back."

"Alright, fine I'll help you." She got up and started dusting herself off. "You know you couldn't resist me." She said with a smug look on her face.

"So true." I said with a smile on my face. She laughed and we started cleaning up all the flour. Once that was done we finished making the cookies and put them in the oven. We were just sitting down and waiting for the cookies to bake. We didn't talk much. We kept sneaking glances at each other and blushing when we caught one another stareing. Finally I heard the little _Ding!_ of the oven and got the cookies out. I got them off the tray and on to a more decorative tray/plate thingy. Mmm...the whole house smelled like cookies now.

I reached for one of the cookies and blew on it. I took a bite. Yum! "Oh my God Lilly. These are so good! You have to try one!" She gave me a look and I rolled my eyes. "Fine then, don't eat the most delicious cookies ever!" I ate the rest of the cookie, making noises like it was the best ever as I did so. She glared at me then went over to the other side of the counter where me and the cookies where.

"Fine. I'll see what those cookies taste like!" She said and gave me a kiss. She pulled back and licked her lips. "Mmm...those cookies are good." I blushed again and she laughed. I think she likes making me blush. By now it was already 2:00 and we were bored again. I decided to plpay the piano to pass the time and Lilly sat next to me on the bench and listened.

"So Miley, what're some new Hannah songs that I haven't heard yet?" She asked. I shrugged. She gave me another look, I swear that girl has about a million looks that she can give me. I rolled my eyes and started to play the tune to a new song called _'Beneath the Sky'. _It was kind of angsty and sad. (A/n: Sorry but I'm not a good song writer) I only played half of it cause it wasn't finished yet.

"That's a nice song." Lilly said. I smiled lightly.

"Thanks."

"Why aren't there words?" She asked.

"Cause I still have to get them down on paper and get them to mach the harmony." I replied. She just nodded and sighed.

"Dude, it's getting late. What happened to your dad and Jackson?" I thought for a minute then I remembered that it was Sunday and Jackson had the city league volleyball competetion. Yup, my brother Jackson, the srew-up, was playing school baseball and city volleyball _and_ he's thinking about joining either track or swim team. He became so altheltic all of a sudden. I told Lilly about the competetion and shrugged.

We didn't do much for the rest of the day. We watched TV and movies. We logged on to myspace since I finally got a computer and we talked some. I was checking my messages while Lilly messed around with my Hannah stuff when the phone ran. I picked it up. (A/n: Miley-_italics_ person-_italics underlined_)

"_Hello?"_

_"Hey Miles. what you doin'?"_

_"Oh, hey Oliver. Nothing much just checking my myspace."_

_"Really exciting. Listen, can I come over? My Mom and Dad have really been bugging me today and it'd be nice to get away from them for a little bit."_

_"Sure Oliver. Come right over."_

_"Great, thanks Miley! I'll be there in a sec."_

_"K, I'll be waiting."_ And with that I got off the phone with Oliver. I turned around and was face to face with Lilly.

"What'd you do that for?" She asked.

"Do what?"

"Invite Oliver! Now I'm gonna have to stay in here!" She said throwing up her arms.

"Or...you could tell Oliver!" I suggested.

"But I already told you Miley. I don't want him to know or remember. I don't want him to remember that pain."

"So you just want me to feel the pain?" I asked.

"No, you wanted to remember. If you don't want to then just tell me and I'll tell Evelyn."

"Why can't you ask Oliver and see if he wants to remember?"

"Because _I_ don't want him to remember anything!"

"What if _he_ does?!" By now we were in an all out shout feast. Lilly sighed angrily.(sp?)

"Miley, please," she said in a soft voice, "I just don't want him to know. It's my choice to have him forget everything."

"Couldn't it make your friendship with him stronger? Maybe knowing that he lost you once will make you guys even better friends." I said in a lower voice too.

"Or maybe it'll make him over protective of me. Miley please drop the subject, I don't want him to know. I just want you to know, Diamond Eyes." Aww..pet name. I sighed.

"Ok, Lilly. It's your choice." She smiled lightly and gave me a hug. Just then the doorbell rang. I looked at her and she motioned for me to go with her hands. I went downstairs to let Ollie in.

**Lilly's POV**

I threw myself on Miley's bed. I let out a big breath and stared at the ceiling. That was pretty much the first fight me and Miley have had since getting together. Why did she want Oliver to know so bad? He's going to be perfectly fine being ignorant. Miley did have a point though. What if telling him made our friendship stronger? I gave an angry groan, now I was torn about telling Oliver, Mr. Smokin' Oken, the biggest doughnut I've ever met. Exchanged a few words with Miley and now my mind is torn.

I wanted Miley to come up so I could talk to her about it but there was no way I could yell for her without Oliver hearing. I was caught up in my thoughts when I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. At first I thought it was Miley coming up but then I heard Oliver's voice yell out loud and clear.

"Why don't you just use one of your dad's guitar picks?!" Miley yelled something back that I couldn't quite make out. Then Oliver asked if she was sure they were in her room and this time I heard her say to check the Hannah closet. I saw the door knob twist and I threw myself under the bed. Oliver went to her closet and searched around. He came out empty handed and yelled to Miley that he couldn't find any. I heard Miley yell to check under the bed. I winced. I saw Oliver's feet walk towards the bed. I saw him bend down. Any second he would look under the bed and then he would see me and freak out. I could already see the tips of his hair. Then...

"Oliver, nevermind! I found one!" I heard Miley yell. I saw Oliver get up and leave the room. I let out a sigh. Boy, was I gonna kill Miley for that!

**A/N:** What'd ya' think? There was a whole lot of Liley in there. That should keep some of you fans happy. This chapter was kind of boring in the middle but whatever. You still need to review because you read it and you have thoughts about it.


	10. Flips and Moonlight

**Disclaimer: Hmm, I don't own Hannah Montana and I don't own a Nintendo Wii and I don't own a PS3 and I...could go on with this list forever but I think you get the point. Enjoy this chapter and remember to review!**

High Spirits

After Oliver left the room I stayed under the bed for an extra 5 minutes, just to be safe. Then I got out and got on Mile's computer. I wanted to check my myspace but what would be the point? No like many people who don't know me message and people who do know me know that I'm dead, so myspace was pointless. I decided to download some songs. I can't believe how little bit of rock songs Miley has! Sure she has a few here and there but there's not enough. I started downloading bands like crazy. Hawthorne Heights, Avenged Sevenfold, Taking Back Sunday, Three Days Grace, Jimmy Eat World, My Chemical Romance, Hit the Lights, Panic! At The Disco, System of a Down, Hinder, Hellogoobye, The Used, and pretty much every other _good_ band got downloaded onto Miley's computer. I just hope she doesn't have illegal downloading otherwise there'll be cops storming this place soon.

I despreately wanted to turn the comp speakers all the way up and rock out but Oliver was still here and that would be a bit awkward. Lilly Truscott, the rockin', skateboarding, cheerleader best friend (and girlfriend) of Miley Stewart and Hannah Montana (as Lola). _I'm weird_, I thought as I thought about everything in my "title". (A/n: Sorry, random moment) I looked out the window towards the beach. The sun was setting and the water looked beautiful, all golden, like liquid gold. I always loved looking at the beach, it relaxed me and helped me think better.

Jackson and Mr. Stewart were gone a long time. As soon as I thought that who else comes home but Jackson and Mr. S! I heard them talking to Miley and Oliver about the stuff that happened at the volleyball thing. Jackson's team won, Woot! After a while I got tired of listening to Jackson's play-by-play of the game. I turned my attention back to the ever setting sun. It was almost gone from sight and the sky was steadly becoming purple. I sighed. I only had one more day before the potion wore off and most of that day Miley had to go to school. If the potion was hour exact then I had until 7:30 Monday night. I didn't want to go but Evelyn hopefully had the Life potion ready and I wouldn't have to wait long until I could be alive...again.

I thought about everything that I've missed, everything I lost, everything I caused. I suddenly realized that I was crying. Self Pity, guilt, longing, lonelyness, so many depressing emotions were swirling through me right now. I quickly wiped my tears away and tried to think of something happy. I heard someone coming upstairs and automatically walked to Miley's closet. The door opened and Miley walked in. She closed the door behind her and looked around. Instead of coming out of the closet (A/n: Lol metaphor...sorry) I sat down on the floor. I suddenly felt very tired. Miley came towards the closet and opened the door. I looked up at her and smiled. I got up and got out of the closet.

"So they're home. What about Oliver?" I asked.

"He left." Miley stated simply.

"Why'd you have him come up here when you knew I was hiding up here?" She shrugged and giggled a bit.

" 'Cause I wanted to." I rolled my eyes. I didn't want to argue about it. Miley stared hard at me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I said.

"You seem...sad. You sure you're ok?" I nodded.

"I'm fine, Miles. Just thinking about stuff." I could tell she wanted to know more but she didn't press the subject. I was glad for that. I'm not a very open person about my feelings. "I'm bored." I said randomly. Miley looked att me strangely and rolled her eyes.

"Well what do you want to do?" She asked. I shrugged and sighed. Wow, so many sighs in one weekend. "Lilly?" I grunted to let her know I was listening. "How long do you have? You know, like with the potion thingy and everything?"

"Until Monday night I think. Do you know how much it sucks not being able to do anything?" She shook her head. "It sucks a whole lot, I can tell you that. I actually miss school! Nevermind about that..." I trailed off. I yawned. I was really tired.

"How're you going to cover up this whole thing?" I laid down on her bed and closed my eyes before replying.

"I'm just gonna have everyone think I was alive the whole time and instead of going to the movies that day we went to the beach or something."

"I know you're probably tired of this but, what about Oliver?" Oh God.

"I think...I might tell him. After school tomorrow and I'll have him remember." I still had my eyes close and even though I couldn't see it I knew Miley was smiling. Smiley Miley.

"What about us? Our relationship?"

"It's up to you. Do you want to tell everybody after the whole thing happens or do you wanted them to think we told them sometime during the last, what, 8 months?"

"I want us to tell everybody together, after everything goes down." I nodded. I put my hands behind my head and thought some more. The song _'The Transition'_ by Hawthorne Heights suddenly popped into my head. I started singing the song in my head. I realized how much the song fit right now.(A/n: Listen to the song on youtube, it's really good and I think it kind of goes with this.) I felt the bed sink slightly as Miley got on. I opened my eyes and looked to my right. Miley was laying down, starting at the ceiling. I rolled over and pinned her down to the bed. I put my head down so our foreheads touched.

"Diamond Eyes." I giggled. She smiled and poked my stomache. That was my weak spot. I was so tickelish right there. I laughed and got off of her. We were both laying down on our sides, looking at each other. She reached out and started stroking my hair. It felt very soothing.

"I love your hair. It's so soft, shiny, and silky."

"I try to keep it nice." She just smiled. She stopped stroking my hair and grabbed a fist full of her hair.

"I'm jealous. My hair is all curly and hard to manage at times."

"I like your hair."

"Whatever." She sighed and let go of her hair. It was really dark in Miley's room since the sun had set. I could just see the details of her face. We layed there until we couldn't see anymore, then Miley got up and turned on the light. I shut my eyes as soon as the brightness hit them full on.

"My eyes! They burn!" I called out dramatically. "Now I am doomed to a life of blindness, so to speak." I squinted at Miley and we both busted out laughing. It was a surprise Jackson didn't hear us since his room is next to Miley's. "Wow, it's already 8:00." I sat up and put my hands on my hips. "Miss Miley Stewart! Have you done your homework yet?" I asked in a pretend mean fashion. She narrowed her eyes and looked from side to side.

"Mayyybee..." She said slowly.

"Miley, you do your homework right now! You know your education is very important!" I said, failing to keep a straight face. I started laughing again as Miley grubled and went to get her homework out of her backpack. She sat back down on the bed cross-legged and stuck her tounge out at me. Then she turned to her work and got started. I got bored very quickly. I could never stay still for too long. I'm just too hyper. At first I walked around Miley's room a few times but that got boring too. I suddenly busted out with flips all over that room. It was a combo of cheerleading and skateboarding moves. I did a back tuck and landed right next to Miley on her bed. I shot a fist in the air.

"Perfect ten! Woo!" Miley was looking at me with huge eyes. "What?"

"Where'd _that_ come from?"

"I dunno. Just felt squirmy and decided to do a few flips. Man, that felt good! Haven't done those in a while!" I was pumped now. "Are you done yet?" She nodded and started putting away her stuff. I crossed my legs and started rocking side to side. I was humming _'Who Said', _which had suddenly got in my head. "Do you have any games we can play Miley?" I suddenly had an urge to play 'Sorry'. Wow, could I get anymore random right now? I looked around the room.

"...don't think you want to do that." Miley said. I had totally tuned her out. I pretended like I heard what she said.

"Yeah. I guess you're right..." She looked at me suspiciously. I looked away. I glanced back at her and she was still stareing at me like that.

"What?"

"You weren't listening, were you?"

"I was so totally listening."

"Then what did I say?"

"Why do I have to tell you if you already know?" She shook her head. I looked at the clock. Man, is it just me or is time moving extremely fast? It was late. I'm not even going to say what time it was. Miley had her bed against the wall so I layed down and rolled over until I was against the wall. Miley looked at me again.

"Do you see the time Miley? You have school tomorrow." She rolled her eyes and got her blanket out of the closet. She threw it on the bed(and me)and turned off the light.

"This is ridiculous. I'm not even tired and since when did you care about my education?"

"When I felt like it." I stuck my tounge out at her. The moon was shining brightly now and it illuminated her room. I sighed, feeling all calm. Moonlight, sunsets, and the ocean made me feel relaxed. "I love moonlight." I said randomly looking around.

"I know. I like it too." I snuggled up closer to her.

"I find moonlight to be romantic." She nodded and I gave her a quick kiss. I wanted more but decided to leave it at that, for now anyway. She turned around so she was facing the same direction as me. I put my arms around her waist and rested my head on her shoulder. We fell asleep like that, feeling safe with each other.

**A/N:** This chapter wasn't all that great but whatever. A chapter's a chapter. It was more to fill in the space between Sunday and Monday on their terms. Next chapter will most likely be boring too. The end maybe near. Please try to reveiw more. I've been nice on the whole reveiw thing so far but as of this chapter I will no longer update until I get 4 reveiws!


	11. Saying Bye For Now

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Hannah Montana. I find it sad that I have to threaten to stop updateing to get you people to reveiw but if that's what it takes...Please reveiw.**

High Spirits

I woke up to the smell of vanilla body lotion. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. My vision was obsured by curly brown hair. I smiled and lifted my head so I could see the time. It was 6:30. Pretty soon Miley's alarm would ring and she'd get up and get ready for school. Miley and I were still in the same postition as we were when we fell asleep. I laid my head back down and took another deep breath. Miley had the best lotion ever. Vanilla Lace from Victoria Secret, Mmm. I kissed the back of Miley's neck and waited for the alarm to ring.

The alarm rang about 15 mintues later. Miley woke up instantly and shut it off. She streched then looked at the arms around her waist. She looked at me in confusion then her expression changed as her memory came back.

"Morning Lils." I said morning back. She streched again then I let go of her so she could get ready. I started drifting back to sleep. Then I heard knocking on the door and Jackson's voice on the other side.

"Miles, are you awake yet? Miley?" I heard the door knob turn. I covered myself with the blanket. I peeked a bit and saw the door open slightly.

"Jackson? What're you doin'?" Thank you Miley!

"I was gonna check if you were up yet. Hurry and get ready 'cause I'm driving you to school and I need to leave earlier."

"Okay." I saw Miley walk into the room and close the door behind her. She yawned and sratched her head then looked towards me. I blinked at her and she smiled. "You look like a little kid that's hiding cause they did something bad." I just moved the covers so I could stick my tounge out at her. She got some clothes and changed. She got her brush and started combing her hair. She put it up in a ponytail then started on her makeup. By the time she was done getting ready it was almost 7:30.

"Miley! Hurry up! I gotta go!" I heard Jackson yell from downstairs.

"I'm coming!" Miley yelled as she put on her shoes and got her backpack. "K, Lilly, I trust you'll stay here until my dad leaves for work?"

"Yes, Miley. I'm not stupid." She pretended to look surprised.

"Really?" I threw a pillow at her and she laughed.

"MILEY!" She rolled her eyes and left the room after saying bye. I heard the door close downstairs and Jackson's carr leave the driveway. I pulled the covers back over me and just laid there. I guess I drifted off to sleep because when I woke up it was 11 and Mr. Stewart wasn't there. I got up and fixed Miley's bed then I went downstairs. I watched TV for a bit but there's never anything good on until 3:30. I watched about half of a documantary on Discovery Channel. It was about the ocean, boring! I changed the channel to VH1. The Top 20 Countdown was on and it was already on number 10. I watched the video for _'Lithium'_ by Evanesence. I watched the rest of the countdown before getting tired of TV. I turned it off and went over to the guitars.

I never told anyone but I know how to play guitar. I'm pretty good at it too. I got the red guitar and pulgged it into the amp. I played a few of my own things. They were really just a few chords thrown together. Then I played a few rock songs that I knew. Most of them were Hawthorne Heights songs. (A/N: I have an obession with them right now.) I played the entire guitar solo from _'Bat Cpuntry'_ by Avenged Sevenfold. My fingers were so tired after that so I put the guitar back and fixed everything like it was.

I looked at the clock and noticed it was already 2:00. I sighed. I still had about an hour and 15 mintues to kill! I decided to go check on Miley's collection of CDs. She had some pretty good ones and some that she burned off the computer. I decided to listen to the burned ones. I put on one labled N.F. Nelly Furtado balsted out of Miley's stereo. I skipped a few songs and stopped when I heard _'Maneater'_ come on. I loved this song! I stated dancing to it. I laughed. I felt like I hadn't danced in a _long long_ time. I danced to the rest of the CD as best as I could, which at some songs wasn't very good.

When that CD finished I put on another one. That's how I pretty much spent the rest of my time. I turned off the stereo and not even 3 mintues after I turned it off someone came home. I couldn't be sure who it was. Then I heard Miley saying something to someone then footsteps come up the stairs. Miley walked in and dropped her stuff on the floor.

"Hey lLil. You ready?" Ready for what? Then I remembered. I said I would tell Oliver about everything after school today!

"Uhh...I don't know what to say! You know how Oliver is! I don't want to scare him...too much..."

"How about I just bring him up here and let him see you?" I looked at her like she was half crazy.

"I don't think that would be the best way to do it."

"Oh come on! It's not like he's..." Just then Oliver walked into the room.

"Miley? Who are you..." He saw me and his jaw dropped. "Holy crap! What the!? How did? But you are...and then...Am I..." He stuttered. I smiled and bit my lip to hold back my laughter.

"Hey Oliver." I said. His eyes went as big as oranges. He put a hand on his head and sat down on Miley's bed.

"Ow, headache." He shook his head then looked back at me. "..."

"..."

"..." Silence. Miley looked back and forth between us.

"Is anyone gonna say somethin'?" Oliver looked at her.

"I don't really know what to say." I shook my head. Typical doughnut. "Just tell what happened and why you're here." He said to me. I sighed and launched into my whole story. He looked at me with a mix of shock and confusion. "Yeah...Can you repeat that?" I glared at him.

"Oliver, you doughnut! Can't you listen?" I gave him a shortened version the second time. He understood now.

"This is awesome! Wait, what were you doing the whole time you were here?" I looked at Miley. I had left out every detail about me and Miley. She giggled and bit her lower lip.

"I...uh...was trying to stay hidden. I didn't want Jackson or Mr. S to see me." I said.

"Why?"

"Because I didn't..." I looked to the side. He narrowed his eyes at me. It was like he knew there was more to it than what I was telling him.

"Right...So are you..." Just then his cell phone rang. "Hello?...I'm at Miley's...MOM!!...Don't you trust me?...What do you mean by that?...Ok...No I didn't!...Just us...Ok I'll come home then, Bye Mom." He hung up looking highly embarrassed. "Well, My Mom doesn't trust me here alone with you Miley so I have to go home." Miley blushed and I pretended to cough to hide my laughter. "Bye guys." He said as he walked out. Miley went to lock the door. I started laughing as soon as I heard the door close downstairs. Miley came in and glared at me.

"It's not funny." I tried to talk but I was laughing too hard.

"Yes it is!" I said after I calmed down a bit. "Do you guys get that often?" She just looked away. "I take that as a yes?" I laughed again.

"Were you listening to my CDs?" She asked as she noticed how unorganized her CDs were. I smiled innocently. We passed the rest of the day uneventfully. Jackson came home can it sounded like he tore up the kitchen. Miles' dad came home and yelled at Jackson for making a mess. I wonder where he works. I know he's a songwriter but is that all he does? Does he just go to an office somewhere and write songs all day? He obviously did something that made him enough money to support two kids as a single parent. I decided not to worry about it. Whatever he does is none of my business, as long as he's not a male prositute. I shivered at just the thought of it. Horrible.

Before I knew it, it was already close to seven. I frowned and looked at Miley. We had decided that I should leave somewhat early. Lucky for us Jackson was in his room doing his homework and Mr. S was in his room watching TV. No one would notice as I snuck out. Miley went out first to make sure no one was downstairs. She looked around then motioned for me to come out. I ran down the stairs and we both walked out the backdoor.

Miley pushed me to the side of the door as we heard Jackson come downstairs. We hid under the glass incase he turned this way. I heard him get something out of the fridge then head back up. I stood up and sighed. I turned to Miley. She had stood up too but she was still leaning against the wall. I went over to her. She wrapped her arms around my waist. I put my arms around her neck.

"I don't want you to go." She pouted.

"But I have to."

"I know. Do you know how long it'll take?" I shook my head. I gave her a quick kiss.

"Don't worry, Miles. It'll be fine." She nodded and gave me another kiss. I made the kiss longer. When we broke apart she looked sad. "Relax Miley. What can happen? Honestly?" She shrugged.

"You got me there." I smiled. I gave her one last kiss before I had to leave. I let go of her and she did the same.

"Bye Miles. See you soon, hopefully."

"Bye Lils." With that I walked away. I looked back once to wave. She waved back then headed inside. I sighed and headed towards Evelyn's tent.

**A/N:** Sorry I took long to update but I had total writer's block. I'm getting a bit bored with this story. Anyways I have a few ideas for the ending and maybe a sequel. I need someone to look over these ideas and tell me what they think. For those of you that would like to know, I've started another Liley fic called Best Friends. Be warned though, it's rated M.


	12. A New Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. Sorry about the whole 'giving up writing for lent' thing but my sister was being dumb...here's your chapter.**

High Spirits

When I got to Evelyn's tent the potion had already wore off for about 15 mintues. I walked in but nobody was there. I looked around.

"Hello? Evelyn? Are you here?" I was about to walk out when I heard a noise behind me. I turned around and Evelyn was on the floor doing I-don't-know-what. I looked at her funny. She got up and smiled at me.

"Hello Lilly. How was your weekend? I hope it was good." I nodded.

"It was the best. I even told Oliver about everything. I'm going to have him remember too." Evelyn nodded.

"I thought you might want him to remember." Just then I remembered.

"Didn't you say you were gonna charge me something? What do you want in exchange?"

"Well, Lilly, I don't think I'll charge you anything. I've got a soft spot for you that's developed in the short time that I've known you. I don't feel like taking anything from you, you deserve your life and I don't really need much." I smiled. That was so nice!

"Thank you so much!This is the best thing ever!" I jumped and pumped my fist in the air. Evelyn smiled. Then she suddenly got serious.

"Ok, Lilly. I've got everything ready. Follow me to the back." She said as she walked past me. I followed her. Wow, this tent is freakin' huge! We went behind a red curtain, which I have know idea how it was held up. Behind the curtain was a table. There was asorted items on it. There was cup filled with a light blue liquid, it's color reminded me of tropical waters. Next to that was what looked like two test tubes filled with glitter. One had silver "glitter" and the other one had gold.

"Now, to business. This," She said pointing to the light blue liquid, "is the life revival. Don't worry, it taste much better than the other one. After you drink it you'll be put into a sort of two day trance. It'll be like you're asleep. Don't give me that look, it takes a while to reverse death you know!" I rolled my eyes. She huffed and continued on. "After that you'll need to use these." She said as she pointed to the test tube thingys."The gold one will erase the memory of your death from everybody's mind. From your friends and family to people who watch the news to the friend of a friend of a friend's cousin. _BEFORE_ you say anything let me continue. You have to blow these into the wind, don't worry, they go straight to everybody that has ever heard of you. Almost as soon as you do that you'll have to blow the silver one into the wind. While you're doing that you have to think about the people you want to remember. Think of them only, no other thoughts can be in your head while you do that." I nodded. " I think that's about it. You'll need to drink the thing in the morning so I guess you have some time on your hands."

I got up the next morning felling pretty egar and anxious. By the look of things it was already 10 o' clock. Hmm, I slept late. I walked outside for a bit before coming back to the tent. Evelyn came up to me.

"Are you ready?" I nodded and she went to get the potion. She came back and gave it to me. I gave her a look and drank it. It did taste good. It had a nice fruity taste. As soon as I drank it my vision started fading around the edges. My hearing diminished and I collapsed.

**Miley's POV**

I woke up the next morning and got ready. The whole time all I could think about was Lilly and what she had told me. Did she get back to Evelyn? Was everything ready? How long would it take? Did she have to pay anything? So many questions and not enough answers. I got to school and walked up to Oliver. He was talking to Jake which was an odd change.

"Hey Oliver. Hi Jake." I said as I walked up to them.

"Hey Miles." Oliver said.

"Hey Miley." Jake said. It was so obvious that he still liked me. Well, I was one thing that ego manic couldn't and wouldn't have. "Me and Oliver were thinking about going to the movies on Friday. Do you want to come?" I thought about it. Why not?

"Sure, sounds fun." He grinned like an idiot. I know what he was thinking but it was not a date. I was going to say that but decided against it. We talked for a bit before the bell rang. We said bye to Jake then me and Oliver headed for first period.

"So what happened after I left yesterday?" Oliver asked. I shrugged.

"Not much. She left around seven to go back to that lady." Oliver nodded.

"I can't wait 'till she's back. It's just not as fun without her." We looked at each other and nodded. 8th grade wasn't the same without her and high school would've been _so_ F-ing boring! We passed the school day uneventfully. Learning is so boring but you have to do it, ugh. For lunch I somehow got my Dad to bring me and Oliver McDonalds. That was a first. Lunch was the highlight of the day and even that wasn't very interesting.

I got home and threw my bag in my room. I went downstairs and got a drink. I turned on the T.V. and watched some MTV. I wonder what's going on with Lilly right now.

**No POV**

The next two days passed quickly for one girl and slowly for the other. Miley had practically been dieing with anticipation and anxiety. Lilly had been knocked out while the potion did its work. Oliver was confused but that doesn't really matter.(Lol) When two days passed Lilly slowly woke up. She blinked a few times. She looked up and was surprised to see that it was morning. The sun was beating down on her. Why was she outside? She looked around her and saw that she wasn't outside but the tent thingy had been pulled back a bit to let in some sunshine.

She streched and was surprised at how good it felt. It was like her whole body had been stiff for hours, which it probably was. She stood up and yawned. Then she shivered, she was cold. Lilly stopped at that thought. _She was cold!_ She could actually feel the chill. She ran a hand through her hair. Did the potion actually work? No freakin' way! She was actually back alive! She jumped and pumped her fist in the air. This was awesome!

**Lilly's POV**

I started doing my little cabbage patch when I heard a noise behind me. I turned and saw Evelyn trying to hold back laughter. I gave her a look and she busted out laughing. I folded my arms and gave her a childish look but I couldn't keep it up and I started laughing too. She suddenly got serious.

"Well I see my 'magic'," She said using air quotes," has worked. Now I trust you remember the other stuff?" I nodded. iknew she was talking about the glitter-looking stuff in the test tubes. "Good, now wai outside while I go get them." I walked outside and enjoyed the sun beaming down on me. I didn't realize it before but it was like putting on my contacts nad seeing the world clearly. It was as though I was seeing and feeling the world through a cloud of haze. It felt Clairiton Clear. (A/N: Lol, got that from the Clairiton commercial, incase you couldn't tell...)

Evelyn came out with the test tube looking thingys. She handed me the gold one.

"Now remember to blow it into the wind and think of the memory you want to erase." She reminded me.

"Can I put it on my hand?" I asked. That would make it so much easier to blow. She nodded. I poured it into my hand and was surprised at how...liquid-y it felt. It was like glitter glue or something. I took a breath and blew it. Again I was surprised cause it floated like dust. I watched it go, it looked so shiny. I like shiny things...Wow, I was random. Then she handed me the silver one. I focused all my attention on Miley and Oliver remembering. I blew and the "glitter" glowed bright blue brifely before going back to normal and flying away. I looked at Evelyn.

"Now you have to wait two more days for those to do their work."

"That means I can go back Friday night or Saturday morning?"

"Either one but I'd pick Friday night and make up something to tell your parents, unless they're out or something. It's never good to sneak in your house while it's early morning. Your parents think you were sneaking around behind their backs." I laughed when she said that. She sounded so experienced in that, even though it looked like it was a _looong_ time since she was fourteen.

"What do I do for two days?" She shrugged.

"I'd suggest something but it'd be kind of weird to show up somewhere and be recognized before the gold one has taken effect." She was right. There wasn't a lot of places that I could go without someone from school seeing me. I sighed. I picked up a deck of cards that was on the floor. Could this place be anymore random?

"So...do you want to play Go Fish?" I asked holding up the cards. We both laughed at that.

**Miley's POV**

My God, time was killing me! It was already Friday, four days since Lilly left. How long did that thing take? I decided to try and push it out of my mind. I looked through my closet for some clothes to wear to the movies. I had to hurry up because we were going to the Seven O' Clock show and it was already 6:30. I had taken a pretty long time taking a shower and fixing my hair. My clothes that I had planned out for the movie had gotten wet somehow so I had to pick a different outfit. I was just going with Jake and Oliver so I didn't chose anything _too_ special. It was just a red tank top layered with a white one underneath. I put on some jeans and grabbed my purse. I looked at the clock. It was 6:50!

I hurried downstairs and yelled at Jackson that it was time to go. He was going to the movies with Cooper. We both jumped into his car and speed off towards the theater. When we got there I could see Jake and Oliver standing in the ticket line looking really anxious. I jumped out of Jackson's car before he even parked right. I ran up to the boys.

"Sorry I took long." I said. They both sighed in relife.

"You got here 5 mintues befroe the movie starts!" Oliver said.

"Well then let's stop wasteing time anf get tickets." I said.

"We already got them." Jake said while handing me my ticket. For once these boys thought ahead! We walked inside and got some candies and soda. Oliver got an eztra huge popcorn for all of us to share. I looked around and shivered a bit. I remembered what happened here last time I came.

"Miley, hurry up!" Jake called. I shook my head and walked with him inside the room where the movie was playing. We watched a Harry Potter, I think it was the 5th one. I forgot but I liked it. Forgive me for thinking this but Dan Radcliffe is pretty cute but I think he looked better in the third film, the hairstyle from that one was way better. When the movie was over we walked out and waited for Jackson in to come out of his movie. Jake and Oliver were arguing about the movie.

"No way, Harry's hecka gonna win in the last movie!" Oliver said.

"Do you not see how powerful Voldemort is? Dude, Harry is so going to die." Jake said back.

"But good always defeats evil in these kinds of movies!" Oliver argued back.

"Miley, will you please tell Oliver that he's so wrong? Voldemort is so going to win!" Jake said turning towards me. I shook my head.

"You guys are _both_ wrong." They both gave me a look. "Technically, Harry's going to win," Oliver gave Jake a gloating look,"but I think Harry is still going to die." Jake gave Oliver a look. "Voldemort and Harry are going to die in the final battle. That's was I think should happen, anyway." They both thought it over. Just then I saw Jackson.

"Hey, Miles. You people ready to go home?" He asked us. He was giving us all a ride home. (Jake didn't want to attract attention.) We all piled up in his blue girly ride.

"Dude, what's with your car? It looks like a tomboy's car!" Jake said. Jackson glared at him.

"Shut up, pretty boy, or you're gonna have to walk home, right after I tell everyone you're here. Fancy walking home with a crowd of fans surrounding you?" Jake rolled his eyes but shut up anyway. I bet he could've called a limo if he wanted. We dropped Jake off at his house and started i nthe direction of Oliver's house. We were about a block away when Ollie's phone rang.

"Hello?...Hi Mom...Yeah?...Ok, is there a key so I can get my stuff?...Alright then, bye Mom." He hung up. "My Mom and Dad want me to spend the night at your house, guys. My parents went to some business thing for my Dad's work and on the way back the tire popped. They won't be back till morning. They left a key outside so I can get my stuff."

Jackson nodded and continued driving towards Oliver's house.

"Hurry up Oken." Jackson said as he pulled into the driveway. Oliver went into the house and came back a couple of mintues later with a backpack full of whatever he needed. He got back in and we took off towards my house. "You'll be sleeping in my room, Oliver." Jackson said as he opened the front door. "You're sleeping on the floor though." Oliver made a face and nodded. He didn't like the floor but he didn't like the idea of sleeping in the same bed as Jackson either. It was already 9:30 but me and Oliver stayed up talking anyway. We didn't get to bed until 12 A.M.

**Lilly's POV**

Well, those were the 2 most boring days of my life. Yes, my _life_. Newly aquired life, freakin' sweet! It was Friday night and I was walking back to my house. I had thanked Evelyn for everything and said bye and stuff. She was so cool for doing all of this for me. She's the nicest ever! We had a kid of sad goodbye. It seems weird to become so close to someone when you've only known them for a short period of time.

I walked up to my house feeling slightly nervous. What if the glittery stuff didn't work? What if they saw me and went into shock or something because they hadn't forgotten yet? I shook my head and tried to get those thoughts out. I trusted Evelyn and if she said it worked then I believe her. I walked up to the door and rang the door bell. I waited nervously for someone to open the door. I heard a chair scrape across the floor and footsteps lead to the door. I heard the lock turn and the door opened. I saw my Dad's face peek out.

"Lilly?" He said as the door opened more. "Where have you been? You were supposed to be back at 8. You're an hour late. Whatever, come inside." He stepped aside and I walked in. I couldn't believe it! It had worked. I heard my mom call from the kitchen.

"Is it Lilly, dear?" She asked. My Dad said yes and we both walked into the kitchen. "Hello Lilly. You're a bit late aren't you?" She asked. I tried to keep a smile off my face.

"Sorry Mom, I guess I just lost track of time." She shook her head and said something about teenagers.

"Well, did you eat anything? There's food in the fridge if you're hungry." She said as she walked out. FOOD! I quickly went to the fridge and pulled out some pasta covered in alfredo sauce and I also got some chicken. I put in on a plate and warmed it up. Mmmm...It smelled _so_ good. The microwave had barely beeped when I took it out. I quickly got a fork and sat down on the table. I started shoveling food into my mouth. It tasted so good! Mmm...My first meal in about 8 Months!(O.o) My Dad came in while I was wolfing down the food and he raised his eyebrows at me.

"I guess someone was hungry," He said with amusement. I just smiled at him while trying to chew and not show mushed up pasta and chicken. He laughed and got some water then walked out. I savored each mouth full. Man, that was so good. I washed my plate when I was done. I splashed around with the water. It was like all my senses got heightened or something close to it. I wonder if I should tell Miley I'm back tomorrow or wait until Monday. Yeah, that's definately better. I won't say anything. I'll just wait until Monday morning where she'll find out for herself. Now I can't wait for Monday.

**A/N:** There you go. Another chappie just for you. Made it a bit longer to make up for lost time. Sorry I took so long to update but I had serious writer's block. Lilly's back and Miley will soon find out. Stay tuned and check every Wednesday and Thursday for updates 'cause that's my usual updating days. Remember to review. 


	13. Coming Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. I don't own Jared Leto either but that doesn't stop me from wanting.**

High Spirits

I woke up Monday morning feeling excited for school. I haven't been there in forever! I planned on going early so I could surprise Miley;she was usually there before Oliver. I was ready in a rush. I ran downstairs. My Mom was surprised that I was up early.

"You want me to take you to school Lilly?" She asked. It was still weird to me that they had forgotten everything. I shook my head.

"I'm going on skateboard," I said holding my board and helmet up. She nodded and told me to be careful then I was on my way. I think I might've gotten there in record time. I'm setting all kinds of records for myself today. I walked inside and immeadiately saw Miley. She was looking through her locker, which faced away from the door. I was glad for that and for the fact that her mirror wasn't there. I calmly walked up behind her.

"Hey Stranger."

**Miley's POV**

I froze when I heard someone behind me. Who could it be? It was a female voice so that rules out Jake or Oliver. Sarah? Only one way to find out. I turned around and my jaw dropped.

"Lilly?!" She smiled and nodded at me. Without thinking I threw myself at her and gave her a hug. She laughed and hugged me back. I stopped hugging her and took a step back. "When?" Was all I could say.

"Friday night," She replied.

"Why'd you..." She cut me off.

"I wanted to surprise you." She smiled even more.

"Well it worked. Did everyone forget?" She nodded. Just then Jake and Ollie-boy walked up. Oliver stared at Lilly but Jake acted like nothing happened. I guess it really did work.

"Sup Lilly?"

"Sup Jake." She actually said it in a normal voice not like she was swooning all over him. That's really good.

"Where were you on Friday? We all went to the movies but you weren't there. What's up with that?" Jake asked her. She shrugged.

"Didn't feel good," She said simply. He nodded. Oliver seemed a bit more...relaxed now. We talked for a bit before the bell rang then we all headed to our class except Jake cause he had a different 1st period.

"Lilly, when did you get back?" Oliver asked.

"Well, I went home Friday night," She answered as we sat down. She sat down for a moment then turned around and faced us. "Uhhh..." I raised an eyebrow at her. "What has been going on in school?" She asked with such a clueless look on her face that I couldn't help but laugh. She pouted and I had to bite my lip to stop. She still looked cute like that.

"I'll help you along the way, K?" She nodded and turned to face the front of the class again. The rest of the school day went by pretty fast. Lilly burst out of there on her skateboard.

"Woo! That was pretty fun," Me and Oliver exchanged looks. How could school be fun? Lilly skated along, a bit a head of us. She was busting all sorts of tricks. She stopped and let us catch up. "You guys see that flower thingy right there?" She asked us, pointing to a flower box. We nodded. "I'm gonna bust a 360 kickflip over it." She said excitedly. She backed up a bit then turned around to face the flowers. She kicked and started picking up speed. She neared the flower bed and ollied. She flipped the board and did her trick. She landed and skirted to a stop. She raised her hands over her head.

"That was awesome!" I said. She smiled.

"You so totally have to teach me that!" Oliver said excitedly.

"Suuure..."Lilly said in a sarcastic way. We all stopped and stared at each other then started laughing at the same time. We continued walking(and skating)home.

"Well, I got to go guys," Oliver said as we walked up to his house. We said bye then Lilly and I walked towards our houses. She got off her board and held it in her right hand. I grabbed her left hand and laced our fingers together. She looked at me and smiled. We stopped two houses away from my house.

"We have to tell people soon," I said. She nodded.

"This weekend?" I thought about it. Yeah, I think I could handle that. I nodded. "Do we tell them we just started or it's been going on for a while?"

"I think we should say it's been going on for...about two months."

"Yeah, that's good," She said. I looked around then planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"Bye," I said and walked towards my house.

"Bye," I heard her say. I walked in the house and closed the door behind me. Someone tapped my shoulder and I gave a cry of surprise. I turned around and saw Jackson. Wasn't he supposed to be in school? Oh yeah, he gets out early on Mondays. I held a hand over my heart.

"Geez, Jackson. You scared me."

"I saw that," I gave him a look.

"Saw what?" He rolled his eyes.

"Nothing," He said and walked to the fridge.

"Is this about the thing I left on your laptop?" He froze and turned towards me.

"What 'thing'?" Opps, he didn't know.

"Oh,, nothing..." I said then ran upstairs.

**Lilly's POV**

I walked the rest of the way home.

"Mom? Dad? I'm home," I yelled as I locked the front door. I dropped my stuff in my room and went into the kitchen. My Mom was at the stove cooking.

"Hey Lilly. How was school?" She asked when she saw me walk in.

"It was great," I replied,"Where's Dad?" I asked noticing he wasn't here.

"He got a different shift at work," She answered. I nodded and headed upstairs. I did my homework then logged on the computer.

_skatergirl has signed on_

**skatergirl:** n e one on?

**skatergirl:** im all alone...;(

_popgirl has signed on_

**skatergirl:** Miley!

**popgirl:** Lilly!...r we the only ones on?

**skatergirl:** umm...yea

**popgirl:** that's...weird. usually there's another person on.

**skatergirl: **right...

**popgirl:**...

**skatergirl:** DOT DOT DOT

**popgirl:** lol

**skatergirl:** hey, about telling eveyone...

**popgirl:** I knew you were going to bring that up...

**skatergirl:** :p anyways, I want to tell everyone together but how do we do that?

**popgirl:** invite your family for dinner at my house and tell them then?

**skatergirl:** DUH! want me to ask Mom right now?

**popgirl:** DUH! .

**skatergirl:** k, I asked she said yeah

**popgirl:** my Dad said yeah too, so I guess it's settled?

**skatergirl:** yep

_(mintues later...)_

**skatergirl:** Miley...I'm alone again!

_skatergirl has signed off_

**Saturday...**

I was straightening my hair. I wanted to look nice for dinner at Miley's. I finished getting ready quickly. I wore a hot pink long sleeve shirt with a short sleeve black tee over it. I was debating over which pair of pants to wear. I chose the tighter pair of pants, which Brandon from the skate park calls my "emo pants". Yup, I guess they're that tight. I slipped on my pink and black checkered Vans and headed downstairs. Shortly after my Mom and Dad came down. We all headed out the door and drove to Miley's house.

We got there and rang the door bell. Jackson answered the door and let us in. I automatically went upstairs to Miley's room after saying hi to Mr. Stewart. I walked in and saw her and Oliver(we invited him too) watching T.V. They looked up when I walked in. I sat down on the bed next to them and we started talking while watching T.V.

Pretty soon it was time for dinner. We headed downstairs. Mmm...everything looked good. Mr. S had made breaded chicken, baked potatoes, ribs, and soup with salad. It seemed like it came from a five star resturaunt.

"This is really good, Mr. Stewart." I said after swallowing a bite of chicken.

"I agree with Lilly," My Dad said. Mr. S smiled.

"Thanks," He said modestly. When we had finished eating everyone sat on the couches and watched T.V. I exchanged a look with Miley after about 20 mintues. She looked at me and nodded her head. We stood up.

"Umm...we have something to tell you guys," I said. Everyone turned to look at us. I swalloed and looked at Miley. She took a deep breath and reached for my hand. We entwined our fingers together.

"We...kind of have feelings for each other..." She started.

"...and we've secretly been going out for the ast two months," I finished. It was silent for a moment. Everyone was just stareing, it scared me. I squeezed Miley's hand slightly. Tension was building up until it was almost unbearable. Then Oliver spoke up.

"I should've known. This is news to me but you know the Triple O, he's not judgemental towards anyone. Congrats," He said. I let out a relieved sigh. One down, more to go.

"I knew already," Jackson said. We both gave him a confused look.

"How?" Miley asked.

"I'm a good observer," He responded with a smirk. I giggled, he must've noticed the kiss Miley gave me on Monday. Two down, but what about our parents? I looked at my Mom and Dad. They both looked shocked at the news. My Dad sighed.

"I guess I'm...ok with it," My Dad said. I smiled.

"Thanks Dad." I looked at my Mom. Miley looked at her Dad expectantly. He looked back at her.

"Well, Miley, it looks like you got someone that really cares for you. Good for you," He said. Miley smiled hugely. She went and hugged him. After that everyone looked at my Mom. I could feel my hands shaking. What if she wasn't ok with it? What would I do? She shook her head.

"I don't know about this, Lilly," She said.

"W-what?" I couldn't believe it. I sat down on the couch next to Jackson. "What do you mean you don't know?"

"It's a big shock, I-I don't know how to handle it." My eyes teared up slightly.

"Handle it like everybody else and be ok with it," I said. She sighed.

"I'll try," was all she said. I nodded and swallowed. It seemed like there was a lump in my throat. If my Mom really had a problem...

**Miley's POV**

"Bye everyone," I said then closed the door. I hope Lilly's Mom can be more open minded. I'm really glad my family and Oliver accepted it though. I headed upstairs to watch T.V.

**Oliver's POV**

Wow, that was such an unexpected surprise. I've got no problem with it but I sort of liked Lilly...since 5th grade. Guess that won't happen now. So long as she and Miley are happy I guess I'm happy.

**Lilly's POV**

We got home and headed straight for the stairs. I gently closed the door to my room and layed down on the bed. I could hear my Dad talking to my Mom. I couldn't make out the words exactly but I bet he was telling her that she needed to be more supportive. I went to the door and opened it slightly. The word faintly drifted up to me.

"...a chance?" My Dad.

"...Not very easy for me to suddenly find out that my daughter likes girls!" My Mom. Ouch, the way she said it hurt. I decided to go out. I don't want to be around here much longer. I grabbed my board and helmet. I ran down the stairs and headed for the door.

"I'm going to the skatepark!" I yelled before closing the door. I didn't wait for either of them to respond. I clipped my helmet and took off. It was really dark already but I didn't care. Somehow I ended up at the beach instead of the skatepark. I always head out here when I'm upset. I made my way to a cave I had found when I was 8. I loved it cause it always had a peaceful feel about it and no one else knew about it. It was my own little space. I sat down and took off my helmet. I sat with my knees to my chest and my arms around my knees.

I looked at the ocean waves crashing against the shore. They weren't very big or strong and they lapped at the shore more than crashing against it. It looked beautiful 'cause the moon shone brightly over it. Just looking at it, I was instantly relaxed. I breathed in deeply and took in the salty smeel of the ocean. I stayed like that for a moment but then I got a look at my watch and saw just how late it was. I got up and picked al my stuff up. I decided to walk home instead of skateing.

I got to the house and thanked God that the door was unlocked. I closed it behind me and headed towards the stairs. However, I had to pass the living room to get to them and my Mom was in there.

"Where were you?" She asked as I passed by. I closed my eyes for a moment then turned to look at her.

"I went to the beach."

"Do you know how worried me and your Father were?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Why do you care? I thought you didn't care since you found out about me and Miley," I was suddenly mad at her. I don't know why. Her face softened.

"Lilly, that's not true..." But I didn't wait for her to finish. I walked up the stairs and closed the door to my room and locked it. I got ready for bed(Luckily I have my own bathroom) and layed down. I didn't feel very tired so I got out my iPod and listened to it. I'm glad I kept that. I listened to it until I fell alseep.

**A/N:** I had planned on this being the last chapter but it seemed to go into a direction of it's own. So there will still be more. I don't know how much, maybe just a chapter. Sorry for not updateing sooner.


	14. The End

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. If I did I'd do my cousin a favor and let her be on the show...except she can't act... I decided to give you a fair warning that there's a bit...or more of the Liley towards the end. I love you JennySaysHa for reading the fic and reveiwing even though there were some parts that you didn't like. Thanks so much!**

High Spirits

Avoid my Mom at all costs was pretty much how my Sunday afternoon went. I was glad to get to school on Monday because then I could avoid her for six hours without even trying. I got to school so early not even Miley(or a third of the teachers) was there. I got to my locker but I didn't open it. I leaned against it with my eyes closed. I banged my head against it once before slowly sliding down and sitting on the floor. I put my face in my hands and rested my forehead against my knees. This whole thing was really eating at me. How would you feel if you knew your Mom couldn't accept you for who you are or for something you can't help? She probably thinks it's a choice. I hate that. I hate when people think homosexuality is a choice because it's not. What it is, is a different brain "code", or whatever you want to call it, from straight people. Which leads me to think, how can you hate someone for something they're born with? For something they can't help at all? I was too buried in my thoughts to notice or care about anything going on around me.

**Different POV**

I watched as the skater girl sat there for a _very _long time. She was beautiful and I wanted her, even if she didn't want me. I would do whatever it takes. There were two things standing in my way though, her friends. Oh yes, I knew all about her relationship with Little Miss Smiley Miley but why should I give a fuck? Speak of the devil, there was Miley walking through the school's front doors. I sensed something behind me. I turned around and there was the little Oken boy walking towards me. Time to abandon my...stalking...of Lilly. I turned around and walked away, allowing myself a cruel, cold-blooded smile as I did so.

**Lilly's POV**

I looked up. I had the strongest feeling of someone watching me. I finally got off the floor and opened my locker. I stuffed my skate board in and took out my binder for first period. Almost as soon as I grabbed my binder Miley came up beside me. I smiled at her.

"Hey Miles," She smiled back and gave me a hug.

"Sup Lilly...So, how did things go after you guys left?" She asked. I groaned.

"My Mom was being a total jackass about it, but not to my face. I got mad and headed down to the beach,"

"At 7:00 PM?" I nodded. She rolled her eyes.

"I pretty much ignored her all of yesterday. If she wants to be a bitch about it then let her. When she wants to be rational then she can talk to me," Miley gave me a weird look. "What?" I asked. She shook her head.

"It's weird to hear someone talk about their mom like that," I sighed.

"Yeah, well, I'm mad at her right now," I knew Miley would find it weird, especially since she didn't have a mom but whatever, it's my mom and I'm allowed to be mad at her. Just then Oliver came up.

"Hey guys."

"Sup?"

"Hi." We started a conversation but I had the feeling that someone was watching me. I turned around but no one was looking at me so I shrugged it off. I looked at the clock.

"Come on guys, the bell's going to ring soon," I said as I picked my packback up off the floor. We walked to our first period and sat down for a boring day. All day I had the feeling that someone was watching me but I could never see anyone. Oliver and Miley seemed to notice this at lunch.

"What's wrong with you today Lils? You keep looking over your shoulder like you expect to be attacked at any moment," Oliver said. I shrugged.

"I don't know! I just keep getting this weird feeling that someone is watching me," I said. Both of them looked around.

"I don't see anyone," Miley said. I sighed frustratedly and gave up on the topic. I'll deal with that later.

After School... 

Miley and I walked together after school, alone because Ollie-boy had a dentists' appointment straight after school. Miley invited me to her house after school. Needless to say, I agreed. I left a quick message on the answering machine at my house, just so my parents would know.

"Is anyone home?" I asked Miley as we walked inside. She shook her head.

"My Dad has to work late and Jackson has volleyball practice." We had the house to ourselves then. We went up to Miley's room. I laid down on her bed. "What do you wanna do?" She asked. I shrugged. We ended up playing tha game with the wooden blocks, you know, the one where you have to stack the blocks then pull one out without making the tower fall.

"It's gonna fall!" I yelled as Miles pulled out a block in the middle. I was wrong and she successfully pulled it out She stuck her tounge out at me. "Very mature," I said to her with a smile. She stuck her tounge out again. It was my turn. There was one near the top that seemed like it'd be easy so I went for it. I almost had it out when the tower toppled, showering us in wooden blocks which didn't really hurt, surprisingly. Me and Miley started laughing loudly. Once we got control of ourselves we started picking up the blocks. We were on our hands and knees, picking up all the block. We reached for the same block at the same time. We both stopped and looked at each other. I don't know why but I was suddenly drawn to her at that moment, more than ever before.

I leaned in and gently place a kiss on her lips. She leaned in more, deepening the kiss. She started to gently push me backwards until I was on my back and she was over me. I reached up and ran a hand through her soft, silky hair. We were like that for a bit. Finally, she pulled back a bit, but only a bit. She touched her forehead to mine. "You're beautiful, you know that?" I smiled at her.

"I've been told that. Did you know you're gorgeous?"

"I've been told that." I laughed and kissed her. In that moment, I knew that no matter what happened with my mom or anyone I would always have Miley. We could get through anything together.

**A/N:** FINALLY!!!!!!!!!!! I finally finished. Man, I lost interest in this story but yeah...Anyways, I put a set up for a sequel. Don't worry, I promise that'll get up within the month. It might be in third person point of veiw, I'm not sure yet. And I still need to find out a title but just know that more bad stuff is going to happen to Lilly. I'm so horrible and you'd agree too if you knew what I was planning!


End file.
